Scared (CreepyPasta)
by KrimsonEnd13
Summary: Tony is a not so normal 14 year old kid who really has nothing to do with his life until a stranger walks in. Now Tony embarks on an adventure of a lifetime and encounters nothing but mystery and death. So what does he do? Well, he pretends he's not Scared. Characters Include: Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, Sally, Masky, Hoodie, Ticci-Toby, Slenderman, and the Rake.
1. Intro

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my first story! Now listen up people, I do not own most of these characters! If you'd like I can tell you which characters are mine at the end of each chapter but you will have to tell me if you want that. Another thing, this is MY story! I can do what I want in it so don't go hating on my work! Also, forgive any grammar mistakes or spelling errors or whatnot, English is not my first language so you can't really blame me. Now, I hope you enjoy the story!**

A boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair sighed sadly at his corner desk as he silently observed the rest of the class happily chat about the upcoming Christmas holidays. No one spared even the slightest glance at the boy with light brown eyes filled with sadness. Tony Seroliey. That was his name. Tony. He never really counted his last name for it was the name of his stepfather who despised Tony with his every living fiber. Tony's father had died before he was born his mother said though, Tony couldn't help but feel she was lying. Tony's new dad, Ben Seroliey, was a rather rich man who owned a huge company that sold computers and other electronic stuff. Tony's mother stayed at home and did who knows what.  
Tony's eyes shifted to the window to his left and jumped violently when, through the bushes, he saw what looked like a faceless man gazing at him. Tony was about to scream but was interrupted by someone behind him.  
"What are you doing Shaggy?" Tony turned to see Mary Lynda, a black haired girl with an ego big enough to feed all of China.  
"Nothing." Tony said with a glare. She sniffed indignantly.  
"Well you have to be doing something, or Mr. Kimsber will get mad at you." She smirked when Tony glanced at the history teacher then back at her.  
"What are you doing then? Standing here talking to me? Why don't you go play with those 14 year old babies you call friends." He grinned triumphantly when she snarled.  
"Don't say that about my friends Tony! I see you don't have any." This was a low blow for Tony seeing as it was very true. But really he couldn't be blamed, few could deal with his crazy personality.  
"At least my friends aren't idiots."  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Tony sighed again as he watched his mother converse quietly with the vice principal of the high school. Mrs. Linn to Tony's luck, liked him so he wasn't really worried. What he was worried about however was what his father would say later that night, when he returned to his not so homey home. Tony hated his large empty house perhaps more so then the students in his freshman class.  
The decorations were richly detailed but held so much glamour that it made Tony want to puke. They never celebrated anything including his own birthday and if Tony so much as asked for something he would be chit in his room the rest of the day.  
It wasn't abuse, but it was horrible so Tony always dreaded returning there.  
The adults finished talking and Tony's mother approached him with a hard stare.  
"Come Tony. Time to go home. And your father will hear about this." Tony sighed and nodded then fallows his mother to the car.  
The drive home was silent as both occupants thought about their own things. Tony was contemplating on if he would survive if he ate a spoon full of cinnamon while his mother debated on what she would tell her husband. When they got home Tony was immediately sent to his room for the rest of the evening so that his mother could have some quiet time so Tony shut his door and walked to the window, thinking.  
As he peered out into the night, a strange ringing filled his ears and Tony's eyes were drawn to the trees lining the right side of his house. In the dim lighting he could see a very tall man gazing up at his window. It was as if Tony's eyes were glued to the stranger and he could feel his mind focus on him as well as the ringing grew louder in his ears. He felt as if he was falling into a dream of endless black.  
Ding-dong!  
Tony jumped violently and turned his gaze to the walkway bellow, the strange man completely leaving his mind. Tony couldn't see the guest but that didn't stop him from sneaking out of his room to the second floor balcony to watch his mother open the door.  
The man standing there looked to be in his early 20's with short curly hair and side burns stretching down his pale jaw. He had a broad chest and well muscled arms with red leather covering both. He also wore black denim jeans and black tennis shoes.  
"May I help you?" The man's bright pricing eyes glanced up and caught sight of Tony. He smiled and looked back to Tony's mother.  
"Hello, I'm Jason Mince. I'd like a word with your son Tony." Tony stared with pure shock and so did his mother. This man with a strange accent wanted to talk to him?!  
"Tony? Why would you want to speak with him?" Tony's mother asked with a sneer. The man smiled slightly.  
"I have an offer for him. It is well payed, and, it would take him off your hands for a nearly a year at a time." This offer planner excited Tony's mom to his displeasure because she smiled.  
"I'll call him." She turned ready to call his name but saw Tony standing there.  
"Tony! You are supposed to be in your room!" Tony opened his mouth to respond but she continued, "But no matter, this man wants to talk to you." Tony hesitated then nodded and walked down the stairs.  
"Is there somewhere private we can talk Tony?" Tony nodded and silently led Jason to the family room. Once the man was in Tony shut the door and sat on the couch opposite Jason.  
"So... What do you want?" The young man chuckled.  
"You could at least be a bit more polite when asking. But to answer your question, I have a job for you."  
"Me? A 14 year old kid with really bad school grades? Me?" Jason smiled and nodded.  
"What's the job?"  
"Well before I tell you that answer me this, have you ever heard of CreepyPasta?"

 **So that was the first chapter! Sorry it's short but I type all these on my phone so to me, it looks about twenty times longer then it is. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. New Home, New Friends

Tony stared. CreepyPasta? What the crap was that? Spaghetti with eyeballs in it?

"Um, no." Tony said. Jason sighed and Tony had the feeling he had done something wrong so he just puffed out his chest.

"Well why don't you tell me!" Jason sighed again and began.

"CreepyPasta are a group of fictional killers. Most are under the lead of Slenderman, you know who that is right?" Tony nodded and smiled slightly. He was a total pro at the game. "Yes well Slender man is real. A real, living, killing, being. And he doesn't work alone. Over the years people have made their own fictional characters that are proxy under Slender but what they aren't aware of is, that these characters that came to them in a dream, are real. Well some of them at least."

"Hold on, hold on." Tony interrupted. "You're telling me that some people had some jacked up dream and made a character out of it?" Jason gave him a look.

"Of all the things I told you, that's what you ask about?" Tony shrugged.

"Sue me." Jason rolled his eyes and continued explaining.

"Characters made such as Ticci-Toby, Masky, Hoodie, Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, Clockwork, Eyeless Jack, and Laughing Jack. All of them are real. We at base think there are more but as far as we are aware those are the only ones."

"Well those are weird names. And base?" Jason nodded.

"That's why I've come. I as well as my colleagues work in an organization called I.C.O.D.E.T.S.P. It stands for 'Info Collecting Organization Depicting Events Threatening to Society Protection' but since it's so bloody long we call it CPH."

"And what's that stand for?"

"No idea but it works. Anyway we work to hunt down and collect information on Slender Man and his Proxy. We need you to help." Tony blinked.

"Well... I'm honored but ya know... I don't believe any of those killers exist and I honestly think you're a little mad- I mean I'll help! I'll do anything to get away from this place! But I warn you, I hate singing Christmas carols."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Jason asked a little startled. He didn't care that Tony didn't believe because he sure would soon enough. What shocked him more was how hypocritical Tony was. According to their research, Tony was crazy. And from that last sentence it pretty much confirmed it.

"I just hate singing ok? I mean come on who want to go caroling 12 time a week?! Ok so when do we go?" Tony had gotten up and was now bouncing up and down in excitement. Jason chuckled a little and shook his head.

"Now if you'd like."

"YES!" And Tony was off, up the stairs and into his room with the speed of light he was at Jason's side with three suitcases and a wide grin. No one would have guessed this was the same kid hiding in the shadows at Merly High School. Jason stared in shock.

"How'd you pack so fast?" Tony smirked.

"Skills."

-~{}~-

Tony stared in awe at the large hotel like building with golden light flooding from each of the five floors. Tony wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly looked down to find his jaw on the floor. THIS was their home base?!

"Home sweet home!" Jason declared happily as he walked to the double doors.

"You guys live in a castle!" Tony yelled and Jason chuckled at Tony's words.

"No. We just have a lot of labs and computers. There are only 17 people living here actually and we all live on the fourth floor. The fifth is for meetings, the third is the labs and medical bay, the second is the food and kitchen and all that sorta stuff, and the first is the entry hall thing that also has a couple arcade games." Tony was speechless so while rolling his eyes, Jason dragged Tony inside the grand building. The older man lead Tony to an elevator which brought them to the fourth floor and Jason showed him his room. In the room there was a bed on the left and a computer and desk centered in front of them against the wall. To the right there was a bunch of empty shelves and a closet as well as a small bathroom. Tony grinned happily and sprinted to the bed.

"IT'S A ROOM!" Jason stared at him and laughed. "Hey, it's a nice room." Tony put his suitcases down and looked back to Jason.

"Soooooooooooo when do I get to go hunting?"

"Well you aren't going to be doing those just yet. We will speak with the Boss in the morning to get your assignment."

"Aww I wanted to start now!" Jason chuckled.

"You don't know anything about our organization yet Tony. You need to learn before-" Jason was cut off by the door opening behind him and a black haired guy stepped in. His hair was slicked back and his skin pale. He had thin lips and dark eyes with a strong looking jaw. The new comer was wearing a midnight blue shirt with red stuff all over the front and some black pants.

"Hey John." Jason greeted.

"Yo Jase." John looked to Tony with his dark, nearly Crimson eyes and smiled, showing off sharper canines than normal. "Hello Tony."

"V-v-vampire!" Tony stuttered out then dived under his blankets. Suddenly a chunk of garlic was thrown from beneath the sheets and smacked John's face.

"Hey! I'm not a vampire kid!" Jason was having a really hard time smothering his laughter and John glared at him.

"Hey, you do look an awful lot like a vampire John. You can't blame him." Jason said between his laughter. John rolled his eyes and walked to the bed to where Tony was under the sheets.

"I'm not a vampire."

"Oh ok!" Tony said happily as he crawled out of the blankets eating a twix chocolate bar. John blinked.

"Where'd you get that?"

"The pillow." Tony muttered through his mouth full of chocolate. Tony glanced at Jason who was smothering laughter at John's confusion. Tony is a seriously weird kid.

The next morning John was sent to take Tony to meet the Boss. The black haired man walked into Tony's room to find Tony hopping up and down whilst throwing around little pieces of garlic.

"Tony! What are you doing?" Tony froze and turned to John then smiled.

"I'm protecting my room against vampires! But it seems it doesn't work..." John looked down at the floor where Tony was looking and found he was stepping all over little chunks of garlic. He chuckled.

"No it doesn't seem to work. You ready for breakfast and a meeting?"

"Eh, I've never been big on meetings and long discussions but I'm all in for breakfast!" Tony rushed to John's side and with a laugh, John lead Tony over to the elevator.

Two floors down and about a mile walk (according to Tony) they arrived at a large table filled with different sorts of breakfast and with one person sitting there. This person looked a little older than Tony himself and had light brown army cut hair. His skin was nicely tanned and his sparkling blue eyes shown brightly beneath his thick lashes. The boy was wearing camouflage pj's and he seemed asleep as he slowly put food in his mouth.

"Hey Dylan." John greeted the boy. Dylan startled awake and looked around quickly.

"W-wha..?" Dylan muttered as his eyes roamed and found Tony. "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm Tony!" Tony waved happily and Dylan waved back with a happy smile. John rolled his eyes.

"Tony get something to eat while I go fetch the Boss." John left after that and Tony and Dylan were left to stare awkwardly at one another.

"Well," they both started then grinned slightly. "You can go first, no you! Gah!" The two boys suddenly found themselves stuck in what felt like a mirror. They each did and said the exact things for the next five minutes so when John returned with the boss, they found two very frustrated teens.

"Ugh shut up! No you! You realise we are telling ourselves to shut up? Yeah. So shut up! Oh my gosh shut up! You first! No you first!" John broke down laughing and both turned to him.

"Shut up John!" They said at the same time. This only caused John to laugh harder. Now, John and Tony saw the tall man standing next to John and both froze.

The Boss was very tall and wore a black suit and black pants with richly shined shoes. His eyes looked empty and dead not to mention his entire face looked like that of a dead man's.

"Hello mr. Seroliey. I see you are enjoying yourself." The Boss's lips did not move as he spoke and the deep baritone voice seemed to come from the walls instead of the man before them.

"Um... Yes?" Tony was honestly at a loss for words so he decided to shove a muffin in his mouth to escape talking.

The boss chuckled and took a seat at the table, keeping his eyes firmly on Tony. When Tony managed to chew the muffin, he began.

"Tony I'm sure you know who I am. I am your new boss and you will do what I say. Very simple. Now, Jason told me that he told you some things but not all. Do you know what we do when hunting? I believe he said that's where he stopped." Tony shook his head silently.

"When hunting, we do not actually hunt. We do not want to harm the Proxy, just get information on them. And since they are so dangerous, we try to start small. You being new, your first few missions will be going to crime scenes where a CP supposedly did the crime. Understand?" Tony nodded slowly.

"But," he started. "Do you people only go after CreepyPasta? Cause I mean, there is only so few so... What if I get bored?" The Boss chuckled.

"We do have another division. Half of the members here go after cryptids such as werewolves and vampires. Dylan here is one of them." Dylan waved happily and Tony smiled at the boy.

"Ok but I'm going after CreepyPasta?"

"Mostly, but if you'd like you could sometimes join Dylan on a mission."

"Ooo sweet! So when do I get to start!?" Tony was now bouncing up and down excitedly and John smothered a laugh. The Boss gave John a look then turned back to Tony.

"A crime scene recently took place a few miles from here. You will start there."

 **A/N Ok that was dear old chapter two! Some of that was actually going to be ch 3 but since a lovely reviewer asked so nicely I decided to combine part of ch3 with ch2. I will also try to make the chapters a little longer then this. I hope you all enjoyed! Oh and, let me know if at the ends of chapters you would like a little sneak peak into the next! Thankyou!**


	3. Lady, Man, and Me

A/N Oh crap I'm sorry! And thank you Matt for pointing out my mistake, I honestly have no idea how that happened. Hopefully this time it works! Enjoy!

Recap:

"Ooo sweet! So when do I get to start!?" Tony was now bouncing up and down excitedly and John smothered a laugh. The Boss gave John a look then turned back to Tony.

"A crime scene recently took place a few miles from here. You will start there."

-~{}~-

"Oh my gosh I'm way too excited!" Tony declared happily as he sat in the back of the little car being driven by John and a young woman that Tony didn't know. It's been three wonderful and glorious days since Tony left the mansion that was never home and he couldn't be happier, or more scared to be honest.

Up in the front seat John laughed. "Tony you are crazy. Never has a recruit actually been excited to do this sorta stuff, not even Dylan and that's saying something." Tony puffed out his chest.

"I'm just that amazing! I will conquer these lands and rid them of evil!" the teen pretend to hold up a sword but then fell over in his seat because they drove over a speed bump. The girl laughed as Tony grumbled many colorful words under his breath.

"Poor poor Tony, taken down by a little bump in the road." John laugh while Tony glared.

"When we get back I'm requesting new drivers." Tony muttered.

"Oh come now Tony it was funny, and you won't have to deal with us for a few hours now."

"What?" Tony asked, looking confused.

"Didn't the boss tell you? Age doesn't matter. You do this all by yourself so after we drop you off, you get seven hours all to yourself to find clues and whatnot." John said all this with a wide smile and Tony looked to the girl.

"You sure he's not a vampire? He looks way to happy about the possible danger I could be in." She smiled.

"Yes I'm-" the woman was cut off by John slamming on the brakes suddenly. Tony's head slammed into the seat in front of him and he sat back up whilst rubbing his forehead.

"Do you want us to die vampire?" Tony scowled but then stopped when he saw John's expression. He looked where John was looking and found the smallest town ever. It was like those old western towns with only two rows of buildings and at the very end was city hall. The only thing that made the place look not western was the millions of trees surrounding them.

"When did we drive into a forest?" Tony asked as he stared at the abandoned looking village.

"An hour ago…" The girl muttered as she looked out her window at the dark trees. John gulped.

"Ok I think I took a wrong turn… The Boss would NEVER send a buachaill to this place!" John said angrily as his eyes found a wall splattered with blood.

"A what!?" Tony asked indignantly.

"A teenager." The woman translated.

"Oh…" Tony pouted. "I can take care of myself John! And hey if I need you guys I'll ask for a phone!" And before either drivers could stop him, Tony was skipping away from the car down the dirt street.

After a while Tony heard their car drive away and he sighed in relief. Finally they were gone! Tony looked around then skipped to the first house on the road, completely ignoring the home surrounded by yellow police tape a mere twenty feet away. The teen bunny hopped up the fragile wooden steps up to the front door of the house and knocked like mad. He could hear someone fall off probably a couch then scramble up and walk to the door.

There must be seriously bad insulation Tony thought. That's when the door opened and a woman stood there looking to be in her 30's with long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black v-neck shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a slightly nervous tone. Tony smiled.

"Hello I'm Tony and I wanted to ask you some questions about the murder that took place here a little while ago."

"Are you a cop?" Tony blinked then smiled brightly.

"I wish! Why do I look like a cop? Ooo do you think I could pass off as a cop to my parents and try to arrest them!" Tony was now bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and it was the woman's turn to blink.

"What?"

"I'm 14." Tony just smiled at her and she shook her head.

"Um what are your questions?"

Tony pulled a notepad, glasses, and a pen from his backpack then looked up at her once the glasses were on.

"What was your relationship with the victim's family? Oh and who was killed?"

"W-well I can't say I didn't know the Mason's. I was probably their only friend on this dingy street. Mark Mason and Patty Mason would come over once a week for tea and would leave their son Billy at home. Billy was killed…" She trailed off and tears formed in her eyes. Tony panicked since he had no idea what to do if a woman cried so he quickly asked his next question.

"Do you remember anything from the night of the crime?" She thought a moment as she wiped her tears.

"Uh yes. The walls here aren't very thick so we can pretty much hear everything going on in the surrounding houses. That night it was dead silent until Patty screamed."

"So… Billy didn't make a noise as he was being killed?" she nodded.

Tony thought and now noticed just how quiet it was. He could hear birds flying around outside and even the slightest russells of the leaves but he could not hear anything coming from the rest of the houses. The silence surrounded them and Tony couldn't help but look over his shoulder at some of the other houses. They all appeared empty.

"Where is everyone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you can hear pretty much anything going on in the houses around you. Well I don't hear anything." They fell silent and Tony saw the woman's face pale as the silence set it.

"They were all here an hour ago… and I didn't hear any cars until yours arrived." Tony saw the pure terror in her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry I bothered you. Thanks for your help!"

"Y-your welcome." She muttered as Tony left. Once she closed the door Tony couldn't help but snicker.

"Wow! And here I was thinking I would get bored of this!" He laughed to himself and skipped over to the little home a few feet away and walked up to the front door after climbing over the police tape.

Inside the empty house there was no sign of crime until the small back bedroom. The bed was covered in blood as well as one of the walls. The other walls only had small spots or splats of blood but the ceiling had a huge quantity of crimson liquid. Tony gulped.

"Well then... Someone spilled a lot of jam!" He hopped over to the bed and sat down in the dried blood and began to inspect the room looking for clues. The silence from around Tony quickly got to him though and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Tony quickly got back up.

"Ok I can't do this! Why is it so bloody quiet?!" Tony walks over to the window and looks out. There is not a single sign of life around and Tony's eyes fall to the trees around. The shifting shadows looked like people moving quickly and without detection and the air seemed to freeze. The world was perfectly still.

"To peaceful. Gotta do something." Tony looks to a blank spot on the wall. "I wonder how thick the insulation is?" Tony turned to the little desk in the room and picked up the lamp. "I hope I don't get arrested for this!" And he swung the lamp into the wall, punching a large hole straight through the it.

The sunlight flooded in and the sound of smashing wood actually echoed for a bit before what sounded like angry bees filled the silent.

"What the crap was that!?" The lady from before had come out of her house and was looking towards Tony's head which was sticking out of the hole in the wall. "D-did you just break that?!"

"Uh... No." Tony paused. "It's been broken... There was a piece of paper hiding it." He nodded smartly and the woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming over there." Tony's her quickly retracted back into the little room looking startled.

"Why..." He muttered but was startled to receive an answer when the woman quickly arrived.

"Because you're a stupid teenager who's likely to break more things."

"Oh come on you have no faith in me!" She smiled and nodded before looking around the room with a little disgust.

"Why haven't they cleaned this place up yet?"

"Well one, no one is home right now and two, there is some fresh evidence right there." The woman looked to where Tony was pointing and saw what he meant.

All the blood in the room was dry and crusty whilst this blood, dripping down the dresser corner, was dark and crimson. Tony got up and looked at the blood closely before taking off his backpack and getting out a few things. A swab, a rag, and an evidence bag. The teen carefully got the blood sample with the swab and put it in the bag then proceeded to clean up the blood with his rag.

"Why are you cleaning it up?" The lady asked as she watched him.

"Because I feel like it-" a loud noise cut him off from the house next door. It sounded like someone had stepped on a loose floorboard while trying to be sneak up on a mouse. Tony and the woman looked at each other before quickly sprinting out of the current home and into the next.

In the back room, Tony and the young woman found an open window leading to the forest around them and a fresh spot of blood on the floor. Tony grinned.

"Well this just got interesting!"

"But who could it be?"

"No idea but they ran so let's go after them!" Tony vaulted himself out the window and landed on his back while the lady gracefully climbed down from it and landed on her feet.

*snap*!

Both boy and woman quickly turned to their right and saw someone moving away as fast as they could in the distance. Tony sprinted after him immediately not even thinking of the consequences while the lady hesitated before following, making her fall a bit behind. They reached a clearing just in time to see a long arm whip around a large tree. Tony could hear the man's raspy breaths remaining behind and grinned in triumph.

"I know you're still back there! Come out with your hands up!" The lady caught up just in time to hear his raspy, horrible, response.

"That's not part of our game." Tony froze. The man's voice sounded as if it hadn't been used for years and he sounded rather deranged.

"What the..." The lady whispered in fright. Tony could feel her shaking like mad next to him and he honestly felt bad that she was there. Tony sighed, pulled himself together, and pretended he wasn't scared.

"Oh calm down my lady! He's right, that's not part of our game! We are supposed to go and tag him!" Tony started to stride forward but she grabbed his arm.

"Are you mad!?" A horrible laugh came from behind the tree.

"Why yes I think he is a little mad! But where's the fun in sanity? Come on Tony, come and get me." Tony gulped but winked at the terrified woman and continued walking to the tree. Once he reached the sweet smelling wood, Tony took a deep breath and jumped around the tree.

"Boo!" Tony's little exclamation was mixed with a scream at who was standing before him.


	4. New Friend Jacky?

Recap:

"Why yes I think he is a little mad! But where's the fun in sanity? Come on Tony, come and get me." Tony gulped but winked at the terrified woman and continued walking to the tree. Once he reached the sweet smelling wood, Tony took a deep breath and jumped around the tree.

"Boo!" Tony's little exclamation was mixed with a scream at who was standing before him.

-~{}~-

Before the teen stood a man- no not a man, but a thing. It had long arms with huge hands and claws the nearly scraped the floor, his shoulders were covered in matted black and white feathers, and he appeared to be close to six and a half feet tall. The evil looking thing was wearing what seemed to be a clown outfit but held none of the normal nightmarish colors or qualities. He looked as if all his color had been washed away and had left only this monochrome being who was laughing madly. As the raspy chuckles scraped the air like nails on a chalkboard, Tony's eyes moved up and studied the pale white face surrounded by twisted black locks of hair. Past the striped cone nose, past the black dry lips, past the heavy shadows hiding this man's eyes, Tony could see something more than madness and blood lust. Something he couldn't quite place.

Tony took a deep breath and smiled. If there was anything he learned when he was scared, it was to not look scared. Tony shot out his hand with his chest puffed out and jabbed the long arm. The man froze at the touch.

"Tag!" Tony declared proudly. "Anyway, I'm Tony but you seem to already know that and I'm not entirely sure of your name." Of course he actually knew the man's name but he needed to distract him as the woman started to sneak away whilst reaching for her phone. The striped clown was frozen for a moment longer until a wide grin spread his face and he spread his arms wide and bent in a half bow.

"I'm the one and only Laughing Jack!" A sinister smile curled his lips. "Miss Reeves I beg you not leave us." Tony felt his heart plummet as Jack's head turned to the terrified lady.

"Y-you don't t-tell me w-what t-to d-do." She stuttered out.

"Oh," Jack sneered. "but do you really want to disobey me?" he leaned forward against the tree and Tony caught sight of something. Heavy amounts of blood was running down the clowns leg as well as the back of his head and even as he watched, Tony could see the man swaying slightly.

Miss Reeves shivered in fright and Tony suddenly felt anger swell in him.

"Hey back off her Jack! She has done nothing to bother you so leave her alone!" It was Tony's turn to sneer. "I see you are rather hurt, how much you wanna bet the Miss and I could easily run outa here." Jack's eyes shifted to Tony's and Tony saw a flash of what looked like interest go through the clown's grey eyes.

"What do you want? You both invaded my privacy, it's only fair I get to have my fun." A grin curled those burned lips. "How 'bout a welcome party?" Tony and Miss Reeves shivered at the final word and Tony took a slight step back.

"no, that's not needed. But," Tony hesitated. "I do have a few questions."

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

"Oh you sure about that?" Tony grinned. "First question! Uh… Why are your arms so long?" Confusion but also amusement flashed on Jack's face.

"Of all the things you ask, that's what you ask."

"You should talk to Jason. He said the same thing when he first met me!" Miss Reeves looked confused but Jack looked mischievous.

"I've already met him thank you very much. Now," Jack glanced around as the sound of a car approaching filled the air. "I must take my leave. It hasn't been a pleasure!" And suddenly Jack was gone, up the tree and climbing across easily with his long arms.

But Tony remained where he was. The look Jack had given him before climbing into the tree struck him. He hadn't seen what he thought would be present in a killer's eyes but saw something like longing and curiosity. It was confusing beyond belief.

"Um… You alright?" Tony looked over to the worried woman and sighed. Was he alright? On his first mission he already had what he thought was a near death encounter. What would the rest be like?

-~{}~-

Tony was silent as John and the girl once again were driving only this time they were going back to base. The drivers were also silent and didn't ask any questions as they had seen his expression as he climbed into the car. Tony was still thinking about his little adventure and what he had learned.

Well, he had learned not to smash walls that's for sure. But he also learned that all these people working for HCP weren't crazy for believing in these killers. Tony had MET one and who knew how many more were out there.

"John?" Tony started slowly.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, do any of the CP actually take mercy on victims or people who just happen to walk in on them?" Tony was really only curious about the emotions in Jack's eyes but felt this was the safest thing to ask. John got a thoughtful look and glanced at the lady next to him.

"Tiff have you ever heard of the CP taking mercy?" Tiff also got a thoughtful look then shook her head.

"Those people are crazy Tony. Crazy, mad, insane killers. They probably have never even heard of the word. What brought up the question?" The teen hesitated.

"Uh well I… Got a blood sample from I think Laughing Jack then I uh… met him." The car grew deathly silent. Only the engine filled the silence that started to suffocate Tony.

"You met Laughing Jack? On your first mission? How's that even possible?" John said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I don't think he intended that to happen though. His leg and head were both bleeding real bad and he was probably more focused on getting fixed up then hurting us…" Tony knew he was leaving out a few details but what they didn't know wouldn't kill them! Right?

"Wow… we will have to tell the Boss about this John." the young man nodded and glanced at Tony through the rear view mirror and saw his distressed expression.

"Anything else Tony?" Tony quickly shook his head and then looked down in his lap.

-~{}~-

A few hours later after taking a quick nap and grabbing some food, Tony found himself sitting at a large table with sixteen other people including the Boss who was sitting two places to his right. Jason sat directly on his right with a woman named Sadie between him and the Boss and John sat on Tony's left with Dylan next to him. All around him, the other men and woman were discussing their most recent mission.

"I couldn't find any evidence of Masky being at the sight." an Asian man said to the table.

"Perhaps he cleaned up after himself?" a blonde woman offered but the Asian man shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think he was ever there. I did however find evidence of a new CP."

"Any name?" The Boss immediately cut in. He nodded.

"It seems the Rake was having a late night stroll down Dawson Street and into one of the homes." The table was silent for a moment before Jason spoke.

"Do you think the Rake is working with Slender?"

"I don't see why he would," a black haired man stated. "from our research, the Rake is out of control. He's mad and I don't think Slender would risk losing him." the table fell silent once more and Tony began to hope the meeting might be over. But of course, John had to open his fanged mouth.

"Tony ran into Laughing Jack Boss." he said with a hint of anger. Everyone looked to the teen in shock and interest. Tony only smirked and puffed out his chest even though internally he wished he could crawl under the table and die.

"Tony? Could you tell us how that happened?" The Boss asked in his low monotone voice. Tony shrunk a little under that dead stare but still spoke with proud confidence.

"Well, a lady named Miss Reeves and I were investigating the lovely scene of the crime and we heard a noise in the next house over! We ran over there and found a window open and heard twigs snapping outside as someone limped off! We ran after him and I tagged Laughing Jack!" Tony laughed a little at the looks everyone was giving him.

"You tagged Laughing Jack?" a man said finally.

"Yep! It was a fun game of Tag but sadly his ride came to pick him up before we could play again." Tony made a pouty face and a chuckle suddenly could be heard. Everyone looked at the Boss who seemed highly amused.

"Well, it's good that you had fun Mr. Seroily but I ask you to not interact with any of the CP just yet." Tony felt suspicion flood his brain as he took in the motionless face of the Boss. Something about his just wasn't right and he felt that order wasn't for safety reasons but… something else. 'Tony nodded when he realized he had been silent for just a little too long and the meeting proceded.

A few more questions were shot at Tony about LJ but other than that he was silent. Dylan and John were also silent but only because Dylan was making silly faces behind the man next to him and John was busy drinking some red juice from a tin water bottle. For some reason the red stuff was staining John's teeth and lips and it made him look even more like a vampire. Tony was so distracted coming up with different ways that John could be a vampire, that he didn't notice everyone get up and start heading to their rooms. The teen sat for a moment in silence then quickly got up and skipped to his room.

When he entered the space, his eyes found the garlic that was still all over his floor.

"Huh, maybe vampires are only allergic to certain types of garlic?" He shrugged and walked over to the window above the computer which, for some reason, was open. Outside it was completely dark and only the street lights provided Tony light. He thought he saw a moving figure in the trees but was distracted by an envelope that suddenly flew up into his face.

"Gah!" Tony spluttered as he smacked the demented letter to the garlic covered floor. After rubbing his face a moment, Tony went to retrieve the letter and found it was addressed to him! With a glance towards the open still open window, Tony slowly opened the letter and began to read.

 _DeEr ToNY,_

 _Im noT reeLy suRe wHy Im RitiNG yoU buT I geS Im juST cUrioUS. Its mE, LaUghiNG JaCK. SorY buT Im noT vERy GOod aT RitiNG oR SpeLLinG buT U wiLL haVE to DeEl wiTh iT. I JuST HaD a QUesToN, wHY aRE yoU sO StuPId?_

 _JaCK_

It took nearly thirty minutes for Tony to decipher the child-like writing and by the end of it, Tony had a splitting headache. It made Jack's question about Tony's stupidity seem almost hypocritical seeing as Tony definitely knew how to write and how to spell. Tony stared at the name. Jack, Laughing Jack had written to him. Suddenly the teen remembered the figure he had seen in the trees and he quickly sprinted back to the window. Sure enough in the shadows of the trees, Tony could see a shifting figure that, if Tony squinted, he could see very long arms. A smile curled Tony's lips and he quickly wrote a response.

 _Jack,_

 _Boy do you have bad handwriting! Not to mention you really bad spelling! You'll be pleased to hear that you are the cause of my current splitting headache. Anyway, I don't like to think of myself as stupid but stupid brave! It makes me seem more of a… well idiot. I guess I have a huge ego or something I can't be sure._

 _That reminds me, YOU have a huge ego! Or maybe just a little too much confidence, once again I can't be sure. But seriously, you threatened Miss Reeves and I while you were mentally moaning in agony about your leg! I don't think you were worried about your head seeing as you are rather crazy but still. WAY to confidant bro! Hold on why are you outside the base? Does that mean Slender Man also knows where our base is? Oooo is he planning an invasion! That would be so exciting! Hold on, if you can barely write, does that mean you can barely read? Don't tell me I wrote all this for nothing!_

 _Tony_

After ceiling his perfect letter in an envelope, Tony climbed onto his desk and threw the letter out the window. He was shocked to see a creepy looking dog dash out from the trees where Jack seemed to be and snatch the letter then bring it back into the shadows. Tony blinked confusedly at where the dog had been then shook his head. Who knew the CP had a dog!

Tony waited for something to happen outside and he wasn't disappointed. Instead of a letter (which Tony really hoped he would get one back) the front doors of the base opened and the Boss walked out. As Tony watched, he saw the Boss turn to the trees for a moment before turning once again to the black car parked there. As the tall man climbed in, Tony tried to get a look at his dead face but was distracted by the sudden ringing in his ears. It didn't help his head in the slightest. With a moan, Tony turned from the window and trudged to his bed. He guessed that if LJ was planning on responding, it would take a while so Tony easily fell fell asleep (or passed out) on his comfortable bed, with thoughts of the Boss slipping from his mind as if they had never been there.

A/N

 **Well that was chapter 4 my readers! Just so you know, I don't own any of these characters. The only ones that are mine are the HCP people (Boss, Jason, John, Tony, Dylan, etc.) and a few future characters. None of the CP are mine and they will be acting a little (or a lot, not sure yet) out of character so don't be mean about it. Thank you!**


	5. Vampires, Letters, and big Bossy Boy

ToNY,

Of cOuRSe I hAVE baD haND WRitiNg! I have THreE iNCh loNG cLaWS IF yOu hAvnT nOTiCeD! ANd I hAD no reASoN leRn to ReAD or rITe so YOu beSt SHut uP aBOut My SpeLLIng. BUt YoU aRe riGHt, iT plEEsEs Me to KNOw yOU nOw hAVe a SplITting heAdAChe. So... ArE YOu sAYiNg yoU are sTUpiD bRAvE? WEll tHaT MAkEs sEnsE! AnD WE WiLL jUSt hAVe To AgrEE thAt oUR eGos cOulD feEd ThE wHoLe WOrlD foR a MoNth.

Oh aNd I WaSn't MoANIng! My lEG diDn'T huRt at aLL thAnk YOu veRy MUch! WhAt DId hurT oN THe OthEr HaNd WAs mY hEAd frOm havINg to taLK to YOu.

NOw, oNTo yoUR moRe iMPorTant qUEstiOn. YEs, wE do KnOw wHEre YOur BaSe is ANd nO, SLenDEr Is nOt PlaNNIng An InVaSion. HE seEs no ReASon tO. You might wonder why I'm telling you this but well, I don't thINk YoU wiLL tEll aNYonE.

JaCK,

P.S I cAn reAd BUt nOt vERy weLL sO dON't woRRy, yoUR _PerFEct_ leTTer wAsn't waSTed.

Tony smiled when he finished reading the letter. It was amusing to see just how childish Jack could sound and for some reason it didn't bug Tony that LJ was an insane serial killer. Tony turned to the desk, about to grab a pencil and paper for a response when the little bell rang, signalling a meeting. Tony sighed and got up on his chair to look out the window. Four floors down sat a dog waiting for his letter. Tony shook his head and pointed to his watch, not expecting the dog to understand, before he climbed down from the chair and left the room.

The table was already nearly filled when Tony reached the end of the hall. The only person missing was John who really wasn't a morning person. The teen took his seat beside Jason and gave a sleepy smile to Dylan who returned it, equally tired. At that point John walked in, his normally slicked back hair sticking straight up and looking quite exhausted. He plopped into his seat and took a sip of his red drink before the meeting began.

"Good morning everyone, as you know, it's time to assign all of your next missions." Tony sighed. Right to business Boss!

"I call going after Masky." Jason immediately declared. Several people groaned and Jason smirked while the boss nodded to him.

"I have a few things you might want to look at Jason before setting out." Sadie said to the young man who nodded his thanks.

"Well then I call Toby. He's the easiest." Another person announced. Once again a few people groaned.

"Why do you get to go after him again!" Tiff whined. Tony couldn't help but snicker.

"Because I can!" The man shot back. She stuck out her lip in a pout and Tony saw John give her a glance.

"Dylan there have been some interesting reports from a village in Moscow, would you go there for me?" The Boss said in a dead tone. Dylan nodded and took the file Sadie slid to him.

"Could I join Matt on his mission to find that vampire in Australia?" A curly red haired girl asked. The man looked quite pleased that she had asked and the Boss nodded in agreement.

"John, you will be going to Slender Mansion again." The Boss suddenly ordered. Now, Tony would have freaked out over the word 'again' if thick red stuff hadn't been sprayed all over him and the table from John's mouth as he had just taken a drink. Everyone stared at the red liquid in shock and disgust while the Matt, across the table, pressed a finger into the dark liquid in confusion.

"What?! Why!" John asked, shocked and a little scared looking. Before the Boss could answer, Matt gasped.

"John! This is blood!" Everyone looked at Matt, then to John who seemed unfazed.

"Yeah, so? Now hush, I want to know why I have to go to that death trap again!" John looked back to the boss expectantly but Jason interrupted.

"John! You aren't supposed to actually BE a vampire! It only a joke!" John rolled his eyes.

"Goodness guys really, yeah it's blood, now hush!"

"John! Why would you drink blood!?" A girl screamed and many people winced at her high voice.

"Because it tastes good and looks like red wine! Now shut up people!"

"We won't shut up! You are a vampire!"

"I tried to tell you." Tony said with a smug grin then shoved a piece of garlic in John's mouth then turned to the Boss. "Could I perhaps go to Slender Mansion?" Everyone was immediately distracted from the disgruntled vampire and looked at Tony in shock. But the Boss looked interested.

"What are your reasons for wanting to go?"

"Well I already encountered Laughing Jack and didn't die, I thinks it about time I go visit the rest of the killing family!" He grinned at their stumped looks and his grin only widened when John gave him a great full smile. Tony returned the smile but it was joined with a look that made it obvious they would be talking later.

"Hmm... Alright Tony, you can go."

"What!?" Practically everyone yelled. The Boss held up a gloved hand.

"I will allow you to go under one condition, someone goes with you." Everyone was silent. Tony took in the fear in all their eyes and only then realized that, at the mansion, he would mostly likely encounter at least five CP at once. And maybe Slender himself! Now John's fear didn't seem so silly.

"No one?" The Boss looked around at everyone once more then sighed. "You're all pathetic. Fine. I will arrange everything AND join you Mr Seroliey." You could hear a pin drop. Apparently, the Boss never went on missions.

"Thanks Mr Boss Sir!" Tony declared happily after a moment then leaned back.

The rest of the meeting was a blur for Tony. He was thinking about the Boss and why on earth he would join Tony on his adventure. The Boss didn't seem like the type to do favors or join annoying teens on road trips, not to mention Tony is the most annoying teen out there. The boy's eyes strayed to the dead face of the Boss. His eyes never moved but instead his head did and when speaking his mouth never moved. It was... Odd. Yes odd. Out of everything that happened to Tony in the last week.

He had been offered a 'job' by a Russian man, he had met a vampire and a boy exactly like himself, he met the Laughing Jack, he got a letter from Laughing Jack and responded, and now had offered to go to Slender Mansion. Yes, out of everything, the Boss was most odd.

-~{}~-

Jacky,

Ha! You must have taken my spelling comment to heart! Much better this time around! Oh and I did notice your claws but I assumed you could take them off... How do you shower? Don't tell me you don't shower! Yay! I made your head hurt! Haha!

So I guess it's a good thing that Slender isn't planning an invasion but not a good thing that you know I'm not gonna tell. I could have used that as black mail Jacky! Hey! I have a question for you! Since you know where our Base is, you most likely know something about my Boss. Would you be willing to give any information on him? Thanks buddy! Yes we are buddies so wipe that shocked expression off your face.

Tony.

Laughing Jack held the fragile paper in his long black claws for a long moment. It was... Amusing. Yes amusing, to see just how crazy Tony was in writing. The boy wrote like he talked which was a little distracting. No wonder his grades are low in school.

"Hey Jacky! Whatcha reading?" Jack turned and smiled at the little girl before him. She wore a cute little pink dress and had long brown hair that went below her back. Her large green eyes were filled with wonder and happiness while she gazed at the nightmare clown and it made Jack smile even wider. The only thing off putting about her image was the blood dripping down her face.

"Oh, nothing Sally. Just a note a... Kid wrote." She seemed to buy the story.

"Aww that's cute! When you gonna kill 'em?"

"Probably in a week seeing as Slender's been piling a lot more on me lately." She gave him a sad look.

"Speaking of Mr Slender, he says Mr Tony is coming to the mansion soon. He doesn't want any of us to hurt him as he's still trying to decide on what to do with him." Jack sighed and nodded. The clown's grey eyes drifted back to the paper in his claws. Something about Tony made him smile. It was similar to how he felt about little Sally, Jack didn't feel the need to tear him apart but rather... Protect him.

Jack shook his head violently. He must be getting sick or something he thought then looked back at Sally.

"Let me guess, he has something he wants me to do?"

"Actually yes. He wants to know why you keep going off with Smile aaaaaaaand he wants you to be the one to let Mr Tony into the mansion. Or at least be the first one he encounters." Jack nodded slowly then sighed. Looks like he wouldn't get to go 'play' with some kids for a while.

-~{}~-

Tony,

Oh goOdnESs. YeS, I ShoWer. No moRe coMMenTS oF thAT. It'S rEallY meSSy. AlSo ThAt bLacKMail wOulDN't eXActlY woRk coNsiDeriNg wE eaSIly coUld FInd yoU aLL aGaIn. Now, to your fancy Boss.

I mUSt sAy iT's nICe To knOW yOu Arn't as DuMb aS ThE RESt Of tHoSe CPH peOPle aND YOu aCTualLy notICE tHe oDDities aBOut youR BoSs. BUt I'M noT goINg to teLL yOu aNYthINg! WheRe wOUld bE tHe Fun iN tHaT? I like to get on pEOple'S neRvEs.

BUt I dO hAve A QUestiON FoR YOu, RIght nOW, yOU aRe WritINg a kiLLer. HoW dO You FEell AbOUt that? Shouldn't you be ShIVEriNg the the coRNeR of the RooM FeArinG foR yoUr lifE? I DoN't kNOw hoW to reACt to tHIs kid! ANd dOn't sAY I sEnt tHe fIRsT LeTTer.

JaCK

Tony was smiling again. Smiling for the first time in two hours! Way too long to go without smiling! And Jack made Tony smile. The teen didn't even know what about Jack made him stinking smile! Maybe Tony was crazier than he thought...

"Tony!" The teen jumped at the sound of his name and turned to see Jason in the doorway.

"Hey Jase!" Tony said happily as he quickly hid the letter. He could see Jason's eyes follow his hand but, luckily, the man didn't ask about it. Instead he held out a folder.

"The Boss wants me to give this to you. It's apparently everything John got on the Mansion."

"Hold on, I forgot to ask his earlier but uh... Has John been to Slender Mansion before?" Jason looked a little startled.

"Oh! No one told you? John discovered the location of Slender Mansion a few months ago while tracking down Ticci-Toby. Apparently it was really scary or something because John needed some serious therapy." Jason ended with a shrug but Tony was pale.

"Therapy? Oh great. Why didn't someone warn me before I stinking volunteered?" The Russian grinned widely.

"Because you're stupid. I don't know why you volunteered either but it was definitely stupid. Just be glad the Boss is joining you." Tony sighed and nodded. After taking the folder and a few more words with Jason, Tony returned to his desk with the folder and opened it.

Inside he found a bunch of photos as well as a few documents. One of the photos jumped out at Tony and he picked it up. The picture depicted a rather interesting scene. John must have been hiding pretty well because he had a perfect view of a familiar clown sitting cross legged with a book and looking seriously frustrated. Tony snickered.

"I'm gonna have to teach Jacky Poo how to read."

Tony's eyes wandered to some of the other photos and one caught his eye. It was Slender, with his back to the camera, leaning over a table. On the table there looked to be a map and something floppy. Flesh colored. It looked like a face and a very familiar one at that. The Boss.

Evan when it was folded and wrinkled, Tony could still barely make out piercing glass eyes and heavy grey eyebrows. With his brows furrowed, Tony found the notes that went along with the photo and began to read.

Location: Upstairs right, center room.

Subject: Slender man

Notes: Standing over a map, no photos taken of said paper. Quantity of flesh near right hand, appears to be a face. No blood detected, not recent kill.

Nothing. Zip. Zero. Was Tony really the only one to notice that the face was a near perfect match to the Boss's? His eyes drifted to a sentence in Jack's letter. "I must say it's nice to know you aren't as dumb as the rest of those CPH people and you actually notice the oddities about your boss."

Well, this certainly was a new development. And now, Tony felt high amounts of dread build inside him as the ever nearing prospect of joining the Boss to Slender Mansion approached.


	6. The Mansion

**A/N**

 **Hello and sorry for the… longer wait than usual. Matt I read your review and my answer to it is at the end of the chapter.**

It was... Quiet. Way to quiet to Tony's liking. The silence in the little black car pressed around him and practically suffocated him. In the drivers sat the Boss, clad in his pitch black suit and tie. Tony squirmed slightly and watched the back of the Boss's bald head. It was abnormally pale and at this close, Tony could see a barely noticeable line just behind his ear. It made Tony uneasy as he remembered that photo of Slender Man and that face that looked strangely like the Boss's.

They had been driving for a long time now and Tony really wanted to take a nap, but he feared for his life so he decided that wasn't the best idea. On his right. There were beautiful green trees, so close together that the sunlight didn't reach the roots and on his left, there was house after house after endless house. Who would want to live this close to the forest?!

Well, Tony thought, his parent's house was right next to a bunch of trees and to him that meant forest so he shouldn't really be questioning these people. The teen looked to the rapidly darkening sky and felt his brows furrow. Why was he going at night?

"I am not actually accompanying you." The Boss spoke suddenly. Tony blinked from his thoughts and looked at the back of his Boss's head.

"What?"

"I'm not actually joining you. Just dropping you off." Tony was internally happy to hear this. Now he didn't have to worry about being dragged into the forest and killed! By the Boss at least, but on the outside, Tony fiend confusion.

"Why?" The Boss paused slightly before responding.

"I do not wish to walk through the forest. You will go by yourself."

"Aren't I too young or something to be going off on my own?" The Boss chuckled.

"In the game of death, age doesn't matter." Before Tony could finish crying out, the car pulled to a stop. "Get out and walk straight that way, there is a compass in your bag. Use it." A large hand reached back and shoved Tony out of the car then his bag. As the teen scrambled to his feet, the sleek black car and the Boss drive away.

As Tony got steady on his feet, he took deep, shaking breaths. He leaned down and grabbed his backpack before looking around. There were still a bunch of houses... He could run. Get a ride to take him home. He could flee from this whole mess... never think of the people he met or learned about again. Then Tony's eyes turned to the trees. The dark trees that, if he went in, he could pretty much say goodbye to the land of the living. And say hello to adventure in the underworld!

Most would consider him stupid, most would say he should run, most would say he should be more scared. But the truth is, he is scared. So scared he could feed all the world with it. But never show your scared.

With a small grin, Tony marched into the forest.

-~{}~-

"Somewhere over the rainbow! Way up high! Hold OK that's not the right words... Is it?" Tony had been singing random songs to himself for a good hour now. The forest was either a lot deeper than he thought, or he was walking in circles. The second was honestly more likely.

"Well! Who needs that song! Uh... What's a new song-" a noise sounded to his right and the teen froze. After a moment of silence, he continued as if nothing had happened.

"Can, you feel! The love tonight! OK stop snapping twigs over there!" Tony turned, annoyed, to his right but saw no one there. The footsteps had stopped immediately and now, it looked as if there was nothing to see in these dark trees.

"Huh... Creepy footsteps in the dark, forest with known killers, and Slender mansion! Everything's normal!" Tony grinned and happily slipped for about thirty minutes before another song finally came to him. He could still hear the footsteps but decided he should try and ignore them.

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream isn't he dead of night! This is Halloween! Everybody scream! In this town of- mansion?"

Before Tony stood a huge mansion in a large clearing. The mansion seemed to be two stories high and made of river stone and a dark wood of some sort. The entire place looked washed out and worn down and like it hadn't been lived in for years. In one of the upper windows, Tony managed to catch the curtain movies as if it had just been quickly shut.

"Hmm... Not much of a mansion... Could use a new paint job that's for sure." Now, Tony was both being honest, and trying to keep his voice from shaking as he saw a pale figure moving to his right. From what he could see, the being seemed to be climbing down the tree. The teen could hear horrible breaths being taken as if an ill man were there beside him, and for a moment, Tony wanted to offer his help. But that notion quickly went away when he turned and actually saw what it was.

The thing was long and disfigured grotesquely in a way that made Tony want to puke. It's nearly Snow White skin clung to its elongated limbs and seemed to stretch as it moved. The limbs themselves were long and bent awkwardly, reminding Tony of a circus person or perhaps a monkey. The body was that of a grown man who seemed to have had all his flesh taken away, only to leave thin muscle and bone. And it's eyes, oh its soulless white eyes, with a gaping hole for a mouth below. Both were wide and pointing straight to Tony's face from the ground below. The thing had finished its descent down the tree and now crouched there awkwardly below the teen, and Tony couldn't help but feel it wanted to say something...

"U-uh... Hi..." The thing just tilted its head slightly. "Um... I'm Tony. Tony Seroliey... And uh..." Tony strained off as it suddenly snapped its jaw together, making a loud tapping noise.

"Um... You sick there buddy? Well actually that's rather obvious... You're kinda... Skinny. You need to eat something." Snap snap. Tony just stared at the being for a moment before shaking his head. Looking into those eyes was terrifying and made the teen feel as if his soul has being X-rayed.

"OK well... I'm going to go into this mansion... Yeah..." He took a hesitant step away from the thing, then when it didn't move to stop him, he sprinted to and up the stone steps and to the large double doors guarding the building. A glance behind him found Tony staring at the empty forest, with no sign of that weirdly disfigured man.

"Huh. OK then..." Tony turned his back to the trees and looked and the doors. They were stained a dark brown color but on the doorknob, he could clearly see blood. "OK! To knock! Well should I even knock? Hmm... These people probably don't have any manners so it wouldn't be weird if I just walked on it... Would it? Should I knock..." He heard the rustling of the leaves, he felt the wind swept his hair. He could smell the tree's sweet sense. The sense of freedom and better chances of survival.

"Or should I run."

And, it was as if his step dad suddenly stood before him, tall and proud, wearing rich clothing and a scowl upon his perfect face.

"Coward. You should know to never show your fear! It is a weakness! It will be your downfall! Now, stand up straight and show me you aren't weak!" A shadow of a slap covered Tony's cheek and he wince at the memory. It was truly like he was now facing his father, but in the form of doors. So the question was, would he stand up for himself and hit right back, or would he run.

Tony's mind made no sense whatsoever. And all the CP would definitely agree from their hiding places as the double doors swung open and the blond teen pranced it with his arms in the air.

"Honey I'm home! Great job cleaning the outside of the house by the way, but I think it could use just a little more!" Tony looked around and found the place empty. "Well then... Just gonna go get a snack from the kitchen! Maybe there's a few weapons I could use..." Tony muttered the last part as he made his way to the kitchen.

The whole house looked much better on the inside then the outside. The floor was a dark mahogany and perfectly clean, despite the random spots of what looked like blood. The walls were a dark dusty brown color and held the occasional painting of different forests. In the entry hall Tony just left, there was a grand staircase that lead to the second floor balcony and a magnificent chandelier lit up with candles. The banister had appeared to be made out of lightly colored oak and the same oak also lined the staircase to prevent falling. The kitchen was designed in a similar fashion, dark floors and light walls with multiple round oak tables, each big enough for five people. The cabinets were also oak but the counter tops and island were a black granite like stone. All in all the place looked like it belonged to someone very rich but had a habit of spilling strawberry jam all over the place. There was a large fridge to the left of the long counter tops and a sink towards the middle. Two stoves were right next to the sick and one of the burners were on, cooking something that smelled delicious. When Tony got a closer look, he found a dark reddish purple soup in a pot, that reminded him of beet root soup.

"Mmm this smells good... But how much do you wanna bet that's kidneys or something in there?" He asked himself with a chuckled and turned. The teen spotted what appeared to be a wine cabinet a couple feet away from the fridge made of the oak as well. Inside there were many bottles of dark red liquid.

"Red wine! Totally red wine! Yep!" He laughed a little and left the kitchen.

Now Tony was starting to get worried. The place was way to quiet for the house of many killers and there were multiple patches of blood. Tony kept trying to tell himself it was jam but it didn't work all to well. The place was still dead silent. As Tony walked to another pair of double doors, directly across from the kitchen, he could see what appears to be either an oddly colored ball, or a head, sitting slightly behind the staircase. With a shiver, Tony quickly opened the doors and went inside. The teen was quite startled at the sight. And a little relieved to be honest.

"A little girl in a pink dress sat on the floor playing with a few little voodoo dolls and a bloody dollhouse. She would be seriously adorable if her face wasn't distorted by the present of blood. She looked quite please about her little game and didn't seem to notice the teen that had just entered.

The other person in the room had noticed however. It was another teen, probably 18 years old with shoulder length black hair and skin literally as white as snow. His eyes were completely round and no color was present in them. Only a black iris. What was worse then his blood stained jacked or even his wide eyes, with the infinite smile on his face, carved into his cheeks and all the way to the back of his jaw. The two teens stared unblinking at each other for a moment before the black haired one was on his feet and behind Tony in a second. Before Tony could cry out, a white hand was pressed over his mouth and the boy shook his head with an angry look. Tony was terrified beyond belief when the guy's other hand came around and pointed. What Tony saw made him both want to laugh and shiver.

A long striped arm was hanging out of a hammock on the wall, only then did Tony actually notice the twenty or so hammocks on the walls, and the black claws were scraping the floor. What was worse was that Jack was on the second hammock which was like the top bunk of a bunk bed and yet his claws still scrapped the floor. The little girl looked up at that moment and saw Tony. A smile curled her face and she quickly got up and moved to him. Tony couldn't say anything because the teen's had was still pressing over his mouth but Tony still waved a little to her.

"Hi!" She whispered. "You must be mr Tony!" Tony nodded and tried to remove the other guy's hand from his mouth. Now that his shock was over, he didn't feel the need to scream.

"Yay! A new friend! Let me go wake up Jacky!" She started to move away and the white hand quickly moved from Tony's mouth.

"No Sally don't!" The black haired teen pleaded with a glare. "He hates being woken up and you know this!"

"So? He should get to see mr Tony! After all, mr Slendy wanted Jack to see Tony before any of us. You broke the rules Jeff Jeff!" She put her small hands on her hips and have Jeff the Killer a mock glare. Then she smiled and continued to skip to Jack's hammock.

"Sally... Tony doesn't need to die today! Just let LJ sleep!" Jeff moaned quietly. Sally paused then turned back to them.

"Jacky won't kill Tony. If anything, he will kill you because you aren't letting me wake him up. Jacky doesn't like it when you tell me what to do." Tony smiled a little.

"Little Sally, are you blackmailing Jeff here?" She just grinned in response. Jeff glared at Tony.

"If Slender didn't want you alive, your guts would already be on the floor."

"Look who's talking. Go on Sally, wake up Jacky ol' boy!" The little girl giggled and turned to the long arm that belonged to the nightmare clown. Jeff attempted to open the door to get out but Tony just leaned backwards against it so that the killer couldn't escape.

"Move it kid! I want to live another-" but he froze when a raspy moan broke the air. Tony turned to see Sally climbing up Jack's arm as if it were a rope and reach his body that was curled in the hammock. She was now sitting on the clown's back as he shifted awake. Soon his head was raised from the pillow and he looked blearily around the large room.

"Jacky, Jeff didn't want me waking you up. He didn't want you to see Mr Tony who is here right now."

"Wha..?" Jack looked seriously drowsy but as he took in Sally's words, his grey eyes filled with anger.

"Jeff you imbecile!" Tony's brows furrowed. What did that mean?

"Oh crap..." Jeff muttered then glared furiously at Jack. "You can't blame me Jack! Not with you trying to slaughter us every time you wake up!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" The monochrome clown swung down from the hammock and marched towards Jeff, Sally still hanging in his back. Jeff had moved towards Jack as well and the two met angrily in the middle of the room. Tony now wished he had some popcorn.

"Then what are you talking about!?"

"The fact that you disobeyed Slender! We don't need another mess arising from this simple task!" Jeff glowered.

"The Rake ruined the plan before me! He saw Tony in the forest!"

"The Rake can do whatever he bloody wants! It's you who can't Jeff, and so help me resist ripping out your throat!" Tony blinked and looked down. He now really wished he had popcorn, that way he could drown himself in it.

"Ha! I'd kill you before you got the chance!" Suddenly, quick as lightning, Jack's clawed hand shot upward and grasped Jeff's throat tightly.

"I'd like to see you try." The nightmarish clown hissed with an evil grin. Tony could see Jeff's pale face becoming blue as he tried to get Jack to let go and the teen felt it was time to step in, even though he was likely to die in the process.

"OK kids break it up! There's a little kid in the room, and no, I'm not talking about Sally." Jack froze and looked slowly at Tony before quickly dropping Jeff while muttering,

"I thought you said he was outside." he muttered to Sally.

"No, I said he was here." Sally said brightly. Jeff sat on the floor, coughing and trying to catch his breath. Jack glared down at Jeff for a moment before looking back to Tony.

"So the idiot decided to pay a house call!" Tony grinned but cast a quick look of concern down at Jeff.

"Yeah! I just wanted another game of tag since we never finished the first one! Oh and, I wanted to save John the pain- oh my gosh did you know John is a vampire!?" In his internal fear, Tony started to talk faster and randomly so the teen knew he needed to calm down a bit so as to hide it better.

"No... I didn't know..." Jack responded slowly.

"Jeff said you met Rakey already! Is he nice? He doesn't talk much." Sally fired off.

"Um... Well he likes to bite the air that's for sure!" The teen said as he recalled the Rake's random snapping of his teeth.

"That's just how he talks." Jack said dismissively. "Why are you here Tony is my big question. Why would you offer to come?"

"Well I- hold on a sec... You know that I offered." Tony saw a flash of panic go though both Jack and Sally's eyes and he immediately knew how they knew.

"So the Boss IS Slender Man! Well that wasn't hard to figure out, I thought I'd need to go and do a full on interrogation!" Before any of the CP in the room could answer, a deep rumble responded from behind them.

"Correct Mr Seroliey. You are definitely a special case, much smarter than the rest of the CPH." Tony gulped, knowing exactly who was behind him.

 **A/N**

 **OK Matt! Here's the answer for your review! The thing is, if Tony had run away, we wouldn't have this story! But my reasoning does go deeper than that. Tony is based on a real person, a friend of mine, and he lives in a similar situation like Tony's. His step dad is bloody rich and owns a huge company while his mother doesn't really care. He actually told me that if anyone offered him a way to escape it, he would gladly take it. Not to mention the prospect of hunting down killers would be really exciting to a character such as Tony. But I guess there is a lot I could still do with the story… if he had refused I mean. Huh.**

 **Oh and everyone, sorry there are not the best transitions between subjects and whatnot in this chapter. I wrote different parts of this chapter on different days so it might be a bit… Jacked up. Thank you!**


	7. Rake, Rats, and Fancy Maps!

**A/N I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm moving to a new place and I had to pack all my stuff, thank you so much for waiting though! I understand this chapter is seriously short compared to the last one but I needed to ask you guys something before I could start on the next chapter, and the question is at the end of this chapter! Thank You once again and enjoy the (very short) chapter!**

"Well I'm in a load of crap!" Tony declared as he turned to face the tall, faceless man. He was a little startled to hear a chuckle echo around him.

"Yes I think you are. But not to worry just yet Mr Seroliey, I see you've met Jack, Jeff, and little Sally." the teen glanced at the three and saw Jeff trying to inch away from Jack's enormous claws. Sally was sitting on Jack's shoulders with a smile as she played with his hair and Jack had a matching small smile.

"Y-yes I have! A-and the Rake... He's nice... I think..." Tony trailed off when he saw Slender seemed to be watching him very closely. "Uh... Do I have something in my teeth?" Jack laughed behind him then quickly smothered it with a large hand.

"No... No you don't Mr Seroliey. I was just thinking." Jeff at that moment managed to get to his feet a good ten feet away then he quickly moved to Slender's side.

"Jack threatened me again!" The pale boy declared once he was slightly behind Slender Man. Jack smirked and Sally giggled but Slender simply sighed slightly and pinched the bridge of his nonexistent nose.

"You are a twenty three year old man Jack, you should be old enough to not simply threaten now." Jack's smirk grew.

"Of course Slender, I just didn't want to make a mess in front of our guest." That sentence turned Slender's attention back to the blond teen who gulped.

"Oh yes. Our guest, Tony." Tony had a feeling the Slender would be smiling slightly if he had a mouth.

"Yep! That's me! Just waiting for a good chance to run!" He smiled innocently. Tony saw out of the corner of his eyes, a flash of some emotion go through Jack's eyes and Sally hug the man around his forehead.

"No, I don't think you will be running, Mr. Seroliey. You see, people don't just leave my mansion." The faceless man said this with a dark tone.

"Mansion? And here I was thinking it was a hotel! You do board a lot of people do you not? This place should be called Slender's Hotel! Not Slender Mansion!"

Now, there was a very good reason for Tony's pointless monologue. Even as he and Slender through remarks back and forth, all about the Mansion for some reason, the teen's eyes tracked around the room to find a way to escape. In his searching, Tony found that the mansion was indeed very old, despite the modern look to it. The vents in the corners looked like they were falling apart and only then did Tony notice that the house held no electricity. The room was lit up with many candles that didn't seem to melt and the mansion was cooled probably by the open windows that caught the slightest breeze in the forest. Tony couldn't find an explanation for how the CP's cooked but it didn't really matter. What did at the moment was the thought that there must be a lot of dust in those old vents.

"Mr Seroliey, I beg you not to remain silent. It makes you look like you are up to something." Tony's eyes moved up to the nonexistent ones of Slender Man and he smiled.

"I'm sorry Mr Boss Sir! Did you say something? I'm afraid I was a little busy thinking about the other residents in this home."

"Exactly who had your attention held so tightly?" Slender asked with a tilt of his head. Tony thought quickly and glanced at Jack, who was currently trying to grab Jeff's feet, and Sally who was putting little braids in the clown's hair.

"Eyeless Jack!" Tony said quickly. "I was wondering if he seriously eats kidneys, cause that can't be healthy." The teen heard Jack snort and Jeff mocked barfing before he slammed his foot down of Jack's claws. The clown hissed and backed off, glaring at Jeff. Sally at this moment, slid down Jack's back and walked over to Tony.

"EJ doesn't eat Kidneys actually! He likes eating Ben's pie though!" Tony didn't have any idea who Ben was but didn't care. He just saw his savior.

Slender and Tony had moved to the middle of the room by now so the door was easily opened by the Rake. The twisted humanoid crawled in slowly and stared unblinkingly at the scene before him. Jeff hiding behind Slender, Jack glaring at Jeff from his hammock, Sally holding Tony's hand, and Tony himself standing there. The blond saw the Rake snap his mouth open and shut a few times and Tony had a feeling the Rake was speaking to him. While Slender was distracted by Sally who was still going on and on about EJ and Ben (Slender seems fond of Sally) Tony glanced at the vent, then back to the Rake. He did this a few times before, to his surprise, the Rake nodded and crawled over to the old vent. Tony could see Jack watching the Rake but he didn't really care, Slender at least hadn't noticed. Or at least he thought he hadn't.

"Hello Rake." Slender said suddenly then turned to the corner where the Rake now sat.

*snap snap*

Slender turned his head back to Tony. The teen could practically hear the wheels turning in Slender's head but before the tall man could do anything, chaos took over. The Rake had quietly pried open the large vent and managed to climb into the thing. After a moment, clouds of dust filled the room plus about thirty rats and some pigeons. Jeff actually screamed and ran out of the room while Sally started to cry at climbed up Slender's leg. Because of Sally, Slender couldn't move quick enough and actually fell over from stepping on rats. Because of his height, Slender also revived a face full of bird during his descent to the floor. Tony was so busy scrambling out of the room and dodging rats, that he didn't really notice that he never heard Slender's tall form hit the floor. Out in the lobby, Tony turned and tried to leave the ought the front door. It was locked.

"Gah! Who locks a door from the outside!?" Tony yelled then turned and sprinted up the stairs. On the right there were three arches leading into three different rooms and on the left there was three doors. Tony turned right and entered the center room, which was obviously the biggest. To his right there were two couches and a coffee table with a few boxes on it. To his left there was a long table with 17 chairs and on the table, there was a huge map. Looking around, the teen was happy to see there wasn't anyone in here. Below he could hear the squeaks of rats and squawks of birds but, other than that, there wasn't any other noise in the mansion. It was an strange silence.

After taking a deep breath and thanking the Rake silently, Tony approached the table to look at the map. It was a map of the US and it was covered in red dots and black X's. The state of Wisconsin had a particularly greater number of X's and next to no dots. Tony, out of curiosity. Looked to his home state, Tennessee. Towards the southern end where he lived, there was a red dot.

"Huh, I wonder what the red dots mean." Tony muttered to himself. He looked at the black X's and decided that those marked where they killed because it just made sense in Tony's mind. Now the teen looked at the eastern end of Minnesota and found a red dot where he guessed the Base was. This confused Tony but, before he could think anymore on it, he heard voices coming up the stairs and angry ones at that.

"You let the bloody idiot escape! Can anyone do anything around here!? Or did I rescue a bunch of wimps!" It was the voice of a very angry Slender Man. The blond teen quickly scrambled to the floor and hid under the long table. He saw 5 pairs of feet plus a set of hands as the Rake crawled in. This scared Tony because the Rake could very easily see him but, luckily, the Rake didn't seem to notice him. Tony didn't forget about the Rake helping him but he was still a little scared of the twisted being.

The large black shoes walked all the way to the far wall before turning back to the others. The rest besides the Rake were wearing black shoes as well. One pair, Tony recognized as Jack's combat boots buy the other two didn't remind him of anyone.

"Of course you didn't hire a bunch of wimps Slendy! I was a little distracted by a few rats, as you know, but I'm not sure what these two were doing." Jack's voice spoke happily.

"I was busy beating up Jeff." A man's voice spoke. Tony didn't recognize it but it reminded him of a guy who either smoked, or coughed a lot.

"Don't beat up your fellows Masky." Slender reprimanded with a sigh. "The point is none of you even NOTICED that the boy just ran out!"

"You didn't notice either." The voice sent shivers down Tony's spine and made him want to cry out. It was a hiss of a voice that was so quiet, Tony was surprised anyone heard it. He saw Jack back away as well as the other two people. Slender stood still and, Tony guessed, stared down at the Rake who had spoken.

"Don't go there Rake. It was you that helped the boy yes? Why did you betray me."

*snap snap*

Tony heard Slender sigh and start to pace. The teen stared at the Rake's face and suddenly, he thought he saw something familiar in that jaw or something. The structure looked familiar.

"Masky, Hoodie, Jack. The three of you are to find the boy. He most likely will warn the CPH so we can't reach him there. I need the boy captured, and I need him broken."

 **A/N Alright! Now, in case you are confused this is what's happening. Slender wanted Tony at Slender Mansion for reasons you will learn soon. Tony escaped the bedroom (hammocks, not beds) thanks to the help of the Rake who went into the old vents and released a bunch of rats and birds that had been hiding in there. Tony ran upstairs because the front door was locked and found a map of the US covered in red dots and black X's. The point of the X's is to mark where they killed but the red dot's function is still Unknown. Slender Man, LJ, Masky, Hoodie, and the Rake came upstairs and Slender was mad at them for not catching Tony and now has sent Masky, Hoodie, and Jack to find him.**

 **Ok! Hope that helps if it didn't make sense. Now here's my questions for all you my wonderful readers, do you want Masky and Hoodie to be like they were in the Marble Hornets series? If you haven't seen it than I highly recommend it as it's their backstory basically. But if you have, would you like Tim and Brian to come in or should I just not mention their pasts or who they really are?**


	8. CPH, Unmasked, and New Plans

**AN: Once again sorry for the long wait. I will not give excuses and I only ask that you forgive me for the chapter delays. I did get a few notices that requested Tim and Brian to also be apart of this story so I will slip them in. However for those of you that have not seen the Marble Hornets web series I'll be sure to make it make sense. Enjoy the chapter!**

"What!?" Jason and practically everyone screamed at the large table. Tony shrunk back slightly from all the noise.

"Y-yes, the Boss is Slender. I saw him. Heck I even talked to him! I admit I was rather stupid in offering to go in the first place but still, at least we know this! What if you all continued working for Slender huh!?" everyone was silent. John wasn't even drinking his blood, which was a miracle all on it's own.

"What do we do? If this is true, that means that Slender man was telling us to investigate his own servants." a girl said after a few moments of silence.

"Well we continue as we always have been of course. But now, we know what's going on. We can better plan what we should do about these Proxy." Jason answered.

"What are you saying Jason?" a man asked slowly.

"I'm saying that Slender must have wanted us doing that for a reason, and we are going to find out what. We call ourselves CPH yes? How about it stands for CreepyPasta Hunters. We are going to figure out exactly what's going on. We are going to stop Slender Man." Everyone grinned as what was said, processed in their minds.

"Well said Jason 'ol boy!" Dylan said and punched his fist into the air. Everyone else cheered and started to plan without the control of Slender Man. Tony however, did not join in the conversing.

He was too busy thinking about the CP he had met. Jeff, Sally, and Jack. Plus the Rake but they hadn't talked much. The teen worried what would happen to them as he hadn't told the rest of the group about his talk with them. He only told them about Slender being the Boss. Tony wondered mostly what he would do now. He didn't think he would like hunting down the CP he had met. He had really liked Jack and Sally and even Jeff grew on him after a few minutes in the mansion. Then there were the other CP like the Rake, who had actually helped him escape Slender Mansion for some reason, and Masky and Hoodie, who were both ordered to assist in capturing him. Breaking him. Tony didn't know what that meant but didn't plan on finding out.

"Tony are you listening to me?" Tony jumped and shook his head. Everyone was staring at him and Jason looked slightly annoyed.

"S-sorry what?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"I need to know anything else that happened at the Mansion. Any clues that could help us."

"Um… oh yeah on the second floor there was a map of the US and it had a bunch of red dots and X's." Tony said after a moment of thinking. Jason looked confused.

"Red dots and X's? Where?"

"Uh… can't remember." Jason and many others looked rather disappointed at this and Tony grew very uncomfortable. "Look can I go take a nap or something? I'm really tired." the Russian sighed and nodded so the teen quickly got up and ran to his room. Inside, after closing the door, Tony sighed and moved slowly to the desk. He was truly exhausted, but all of it left him quickly when he saw an envelope on his desk. Quickly, the teen opened it.

YoU caNT RuNN TOnY.

Short and simple. The blond sighed and nodded. He couldn't run, but he had never planned on it. If he learned one thing in all his life, it was to not appear scared. So what did he do now? Caught in the middle of a war between new friends and… more new friends. Who was he kidding, he had no idea who any of these people truly were! Could he perhaps just… go home?

But here was home. Living with his mother and stepfather had never been pleasant. No matter how hard he tried, he could never make his parents truly love him. So his only option was either to remain here, or go on the run. But wait… Tony sat up a little straighter in his seat. He was Tony! He made his own paths! No matter how bloody it gets.

The teen got up from his chair and moved to the bed, then keeled down and pulled out his suitcase from underneath it. Inside was all Jack's letters written to him, and a thick silver chain. The kind you find blocking cliffs so that you don't fall down them. He completely ignored these items and instead dug around until he found a small hand held video camera.

"Aha! I knew I grabbed this for a reason!" Tony quickly checked to see if the battery was full and there was a memory card inside before he slipped the device into his jacket pocket. Tony then moved back to the desk and grabbed a pen and paper, then began to write.

 _Jacky,_

 _Oh Jacky! I thought we were friends!? Whatever happened to that? Just because Slender told you to hunt me down doesn't mean you have to be all creepy suddenly. But hey, if you are set on hunting me then I can be a bit of help. Why don't you just go ahead and tell me where all the CP are off t this next month, I'll show up at one of their locations and we will see if you can catch me! It'll be a game! You like games don't you?_

 _Tony_

After reading the letter over a few times, the teen nodded and sealed it in an envelope. Tony then throw it out the window and hoped Jack would get it and not some homeless man.

"Ok, now that that's over with, I can start to plan my own little adventures! I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks after all."

The next morning, after eating a quick breakfast, Tony left the Base and walked to the nearest park. The sun was still quite low in the sky and the tiny park was empty. The teen debated whether or not he should sit on a swing when he saw the forest to his right. From the looks of it, there were a few hiking trails. Shrugging, Tony walked over to them.

"I wonder if this connects to the forest Slender Mansion is in." Tony muttered to himself as he entered. But the notion quickly left him when he remembered that it took nearly six hours just to drive over there. He smiled slightly and shook his head before he focused on the dirt path ahead of him.

It looked like no one had walked here for a while and the trees along the sides were wildly overgrown. The branches overhead nearly blocked out the light completely and this made the forest feel like it was midnight. Tony could barely make out shapes but he wasn't worried. If he died, well, he could at least meet his real dad in the afterlife.

"Hello, hello, anybody out there cause, I don't hear a sound." Tony sang to himself as he got farther and farther into the woods. The morning sun was starting to shine in now and he could actually make out a few things. Including what looked like a giant cement pipe and two figures in it. Tony froze and stared through the trees.

Indeed there was a giant cement pipe and two men standing inside. He couldn't make out their faces but, from their movement, Tony guessed they were lost. Fear pressed in on Tony when the thought came to him that these two might be those two CP, Masky and Hoodie that Slender had ordered after him. The teen considered turning back and was about to when he heard one of them yell out angrily.

"Again! Again! How long has it been this time!? Years!?" The man's voice sounded genuinely distressed and, even though Tony had no idea what he meant, Tony stopped.

"Hey calm down! I don't know what's going on either just don't go screaming to the whole forest!" The other man sounded terrified and that did it for Tony's kind heart. The blonde began to walk farther along the path as he listened to the two men's distressed voices. From the sound of it, they just woke up on the floor inside that cement tube.

When Tony reached some rocks that lead to the entrance, the two men spotted him. One was shorter and had dark brown hair plus sideburns while the other was taller and had lighter brown hair that was short and curly. Both looked well built and both for yellow jackets.

"Who are you?" The light haired one snapped immediately.

"Uh, I'm Tony. What are you guys doing out here… you sounded a little scared a few minutes ago…" Tony muttered the last part, hoping not to anger the two men.

"What year is it?" The dark haired one asked quickly. Tony gave the man a weird look before answering.

"2016." The dark haired one groaned while the lighter haired one looked shocked and terrified.

"What!? B-but how!? How has it been 8 years!?" He turned to the shorter guy. "Tim what's going on!?" So Tim was the dark haired one's name.

"I have to explain later. Oh great…" Tim looked back to Tony. "Sorry we bothered you kid. Just go back home to your parents." Tim then turned to drag the other guy down the other end of the tunnel.

"Hold on a sec! What do you mean 8 years? Do you not remember or something?" the taller one made Tim stop and whispered something to him. Tim made a stern noise but the other guy didn't take it. He looked at Tony.

"Sorry but I really don't know what's going on and I'm afraid Tim here doesn't either. I'm Brian and could you perhaps lead us out of this place?" Tony glanced at Tim who indeed looked frustrated and a little nervous.

"Sure, as long as you stop speaking so formally." Brian smiled and started to shakily make his way over the rocks. After a moment, Tim followed as well.

"Why are you helping random strangers?" Tim asked Tony as he reached the teen. Tony shrugged.

"I'm super nice! And stupid. An 80 year old man could kidnap me without any effort." Brian chuckled slightly but Tony could see that it was forced. Tim and Brian were both very shaky and were looking nervously around the forest. Tony didn't know what they were looking for until he saw a funky tree that looked like Slender Man. That brought Tony again to the conclusion that these two might be Masky and Hoodie, but they honestly didn't seem to have the slightest idea as to what was going on. Well Tim seemed to but not Brian. Tony walked a little faster and gave Tim a look over his shoulder that signaled Tim to come up there. Brain was walking slowly so, when Tony spoke, the other man did not hear.

"Whatcha looking for in there? A man with a suit?" This, Tony felt, was the safest way to figure out if Tim at least had any connection to Slender. And Tony got his wish. Tim's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Who are you Tony?"

"Oh just a hiker wishing to help out some people who are lost. Oh and I also met a guy in a fancy suit in a forest a few days ago up in Wisconsin." He grinned at Tim scared and angry expression.

"If you are helping that demon-"

"No no of course not! Unless helping means I got on his nerves then I did. But in all seriousness, I really wish I had nothing to do with Slender Man." Tim took in a breath.

"Oh… ok. Good… Why are you out here alone? You are what, 15?" At this point Brian had started to fall behind so he ran to catch up. Tony smirked.

"No I'm 14, and I'm out here cause I wanted to take a walk while I waited for a friend of mine to write me back." Brian blinked.

"Can't you call your friend? Why write? No self respecting 14 year old writes letters. Last I checked that is…" Brain trailed off but Tony pretended not to notice.

"Ha that's true but I don't think my buddy Jack knows how to use a phone. And I doubt his house has wifi." He started laughing slightly at the thought of Jack trying to text with those claws of his, but Brian and Tim just gave him a weird look.

"Who doesn't know how to use a phone?" Tim asked.

"Slender Man!" Tony announced happily and then skipped ahead. The teen glanced back to see both of the men had confused expression on their faces and this only made him laugh.

When they finally made it out of the forest, it was mid day. The sun was high and Tony could see some kids on the playground in the distance.

"Thanks kid." Brian said after he took a deep refreshing breath of air.

"No problem. I need to be getting back anyway. Hey!" Tony pulled out a slip of paper and found a pen in his back pocket. On it he wrote his email. "s666b0001 gmai ! My email, use it if you wanna say hello!" Tony said happily as he handed over the slip. The teen gave Tim a look that Tim guessed he was supposed to use it if they needed anything. Brian just smiled.

"Thank you again Tony. Perhaps we will see each other again."

"Hey, what did I say about the formal speaking." Tony grinned and turned away. "Bye!"

~-0X0-~

"Where have you been Tony?" Dylan asked when Tony entered the lunch area.

"I went to that park over yonder." He replied simply. Tony grabbed a sandwich off the table then stole a cookie from Dylan's plate.

"Hey give that back!" Dylan shouted. Tony just laughed and ran out of the room quickly.

Two floors above, Tony entered his bedroom and his eyes quickly caught sight of the letter o his desk. Scrambling forward, he opened the letter to mind a bunch of names.

Ben Drowned: New York City

Sally and Slender Man: Kansas City

Jane The Killer: Bristol

Jeff The Killer and Eyeless Jack: Monson Abandoned Hospital

Rake: Yosemite National Park

Clockwork: Kolkata

Ticci Toby: Los Angeles

Masky and Hoodie: Unknown

Laughing Jack: Bolivar

Tony's eyes paused on Masky and Hoodie before he continued inspection. All the names, except for Masky and Hoodie, included a date that they would be there. Tony found that Jeff and LJ would be at the hospital in ten days time. He had a feeling so, Tony decided, that he would visit Jeff and LJ. The teen was actually curious as to why they would be at a hospital instead of a city like all the rest and he wanted to know.

Later that night, after telling the team that he would 'hunt' Jeff and LJ, Tony lay in bed thinking. Thinking about how much more crazy his life was about to become. He considered running once more, but the thought just didn't work in his mind. He thought of asking to return home, but that wasn't an option seeing as his mother was all too eager for him to leave in the first place. No, Tony would fight through all this, and save as many as he could from Slender Man.

 **AN: Ok so that was fancy old chapter 8! I hope you are ok with how little action there was in this chapter. I just felt we needed a chance to catch up on what was going on and I wanted to bring in Tim and Brian. Also that email does actually lead to the real Tony Seroliey. The one this Tony is based off of.**

 **Anyway I have news! Matt my fancy reviewer, I've been thinking about what you pointed out a while ago when you said that Tony should have refused the job offer. I decided that I would write a FanFiction to my own FanFication and write what would have happened if Tony had not accepted the offer. I'm not sure when I will officially start it but it will be made. Anyway that's all so thank you for reading and I hope you've liked my story so far!**


	9. Protective, Pondering, and Planning

**Sorry for the wait! I won't make any excuses, I just hope you enjoy the chapter. Also note that in the previous chapter at the end I kept saying LJ and Jeff when I meant EJ. Sorry about that!**

 **-/-/**

Tony struggled to make his way through the long branches of bushes as he walked. The forest was very overgrown and he got lost a few times. The air was cold and the sun would be setting in just an hour.

"What the heck! Where is that stupid- hospital." He froze when he moved aside a few branches and saw the building. The windows were all broken and several of the walls were either called down, or smashed. It looked about to collapse.

"Wow. They came here? Seriously!? Ugh!" The blond struggled a few more feet before he stumbled into the clearing, nearly falling on his face. He took a hesitant look around, knowing there was a chance of LJ being here. The blonde then took a deep breath and walked to what used to be the front doors. Now however, it was just a giant hole in the wall.

Tony stuck his head in and looked around before stepping all the way through. It was very draw though Tony could still make out a demolished waiting area. There was even a chair still standing. A chair that didn't seem to have a speck of dust on it. Tony pulled out a flashlight and cast the golden beam over the chair, then around the room. He could make out a clear set of footprints leading into a separate room. After taking a quick sip of his water bottle, Tony walked forward and peeked into the next room.

It wasn't a room at all, but a very long hallway. With door after door along the walls and occasionally debris from a wall that had fallen in. The footprints continued down, so the teen followed them, but made sure to hold his hand close to his belt where a knife sat in a holster. He didn't know exactly who's footprints these were.

About twenty feet farther, the footprints turned left and into a large room that might have been a ward, it just didn't have anything in it. Tony looked around, not seeing anyone, then looked back down the floor, and was shocked at what he saw.

It looked as if something had slid forward and slammed into the two owners of the foot prints, then off to the right, there was a large splatter of blood. Tony nearly gagged and stumbled backwards, back into the hall.

Scream.

Tony's head snapped back down the hallway and could see golden light coming from a hole in the ceiling. He quickly ran to it and looked up into the second floor of the hospital. He could see anything but he could definitely hear two people, male by the sounds of it, putting up a huge fight against something. The teen looked around and found a large fallen brick. After much effort, he was able to push it into the position, and stood on it. Now Tony was at eye level with the floor above and could see a fallen flashlight. In its light, he saw something large and white attacking someone in a white jacket that was splattered in fresh blood. His own blood.

"EJ! G-get th-the gun!" Jeff the killer screamed through a mouthful of blood while the thing on top of him hissed angrily and plunged it's abnormally long fingers into his arm. Jeff screamed and EJ limped into view, holding a gun in his very shaky hand that was covered in blood along with his arm.

"Jeff try to kick him off!" EJ screamed as he tried to steady his arm. A strangled scream was ripped from Jeff throat as more long fingers were plunged into his other arm. Tony had to do something so, he took his own knife and prayed for a good aim, then threw. The butt of the knife slammed into the thing's head then twisted and sliced its back. The thing screamed angrily and scrambled backwards, ripping its fingers painfully from Jeff's arms. It was then that Tony caught sight of pure white eyes and a gaping mouth. It was the Rake.

Quickly, Tony used strength he didn't know he had to hoist himself into the second floor. EJ had quickly moved to Jeff's side after shooting blindly in the dark for a moment. Jeff was quickly bleeding out on the floor, and taking gurgling breaths through a blood filled mouth. With the slices in his cheeks, at least the blood was seeping out of his mouth and not just building up.

"Oh heck no…" EJ muttered quietly, and glanced at Tony. "Hand me your bag." The masked boy demanded. Tony compiled and handed over his sack. Thankfully, Jason had insisted upon bringing medical supplies. EJ pulled out the bandages and wrapped them tightly around each of his arms as Jeff moaned in agony. Tony looked around in the darkness then whispered to EJ.

"Why'd the Rake attack you guys? Hold on isn't he supposed to be in… Yosemite park or something?" EJ took a stiff breath.

"I don't know how you know that but yes, he is supposed to be there. And who knows why the Rake does bloody anything!" EJ took another breath and started cleaning the blood from Jeff's face and mouth with a wet cloth, courtesy of Tony's water bottle. "You know Slender is hunting you right?"

"Yeah, but I think saving your butt along with Jeff's should earn me a free run in this case." EJ sniffed and shook his head. We weren't assigned to find you anyway so I don't care." Jeff whimpered slightly and Tony turned to see the Rake crawling forward, still covered in Jeff's and EJ's blood.

He crawled straight to Tony and, using those long fingers, he tried pulling Tony away. Tony pulled away and gave the Rake a hard look.

"Why the heck did you attack these two!? That was uncalled for! They are on your team aren't they?"

Snap snap. Whatever Rake said, caused EJ to turn his head in shock.

"We wouldn't have hurt the kid! We didn't even know he was here! That's no reason to literally rip us apart!"

Snap snap.

"No! Well yes but still, that was uncalled for! And like Tony said, you are supposed to be in Yosemite! Why aren't you there huh!? No don't answer that." EJ snarled in annoyance and grumbled something about all Tracs being crazy. Tony didn't know what that meant but didn't care just yet.

Tony looked around cautiously as he realized exactly who he was with. The Rake, despite having helped him escape, was assigned to find Tony and bring him to Slender. Tony didn't really want to take the risk. He got up.

"Well, I'm gonna go…" The Rake immediately grabbed his wrist and Tony nearly screamed. Something like a snarl was emanating from the Rake and Tony didn't want to risk getting his arm ripped off. "Hey hey! I need to go ok? Uh… my people will miss me! And uh… yeah." The Rake shook his head.

"Let the kid go Rake, no need to get all clutchy. And you're getting blood all over his arm!" The Rake immediately let go, which startled Tony a little.

"He listens to you?" Tony asked EJ slowly.

"No, he just doesn't want to get blood on your arm. Well… more blood on your arm." EJ pushed Tony's bag back to him and nodded his thanks.

"Thank you." Tony said hurriedly then started to walk back to the hole he had somehow gotten through. The teen looked down and debated how he could get down without breaking an ankle. He was so focused, the teen didn't notice the scraping noises behind him and screamed when the Rake lifted him up then gently lowered him through the hole.

"Rake! Stop being weird! Where are your manners? You rip us apart then scare the living daylights outa the kid! Here I thought Toby's lessons were doing you some good." Tony heard EJ reprimand. The teen couldn't resist a little laugh when the Rake huffed in defiance. Tony quickly made his way out of the Hospital then stopped in the shelter of the trees to think.

The Rake ripped Jeff and EJ apart, because he thought they would hurt Tony from what EJ said. Also, EJ was very quick to 'forgive' the Rake, so Tony assumed he did that often. But what had EJ meant, 'all Tracs are crazy'? The only reason this bothered Tony now was because his actual last name was Trac. Carter, Tony's birth dad, had the last name Trac, and Tony found it a little odd that EJ seemed to be calling the Rake 'Trac'. The blond shrugged it off for now and made his way back through the forest, trying to ignore the strange thoughts forming in the back of his mind.

-/-

"Ok Tony, looks like you got in quite the puddle! There are three different blood types in this little mess, I may be able to identify the owner but I can't say. You sure you didn't see anyone?" Tony shook is head but pursed his lips slightly.

"Nope! Just a big empty hospital full of blood! But is there any way you can be sure about results Dr Duilio?" On the way back to base, Tony had thought long and hard and decided that he might as well see who the Rake used to be… before he became all rakey.

"I might, give me a little while Mr Seroliey and I'll let you know." Tony nodded and thanked the doctor before leaving and going back to his room. The teen didn't tell anyone that he had actually seen Jeff, EJ, and the Rake there. For some reason he didn't feel it was… necessary information. But he did go to the team's doctor and had him take a blood sample. Perhaps it would lead to… something.

Up in his room, Tony turned on his computer to begin doing some research on that old hospital when he discovered he'd received an email. Opening it, he found it was from a Timothy Walker. Tim and Brian. Eagerly, Tony opened the email and began to read.

 _Tony,_

 _We need to know what you know about… That thing. Our memory isn't coming back and we have no recollection of the past few years. Last I remember is driving down a long empty road. The last thing Brian remembers in walking into a guy named Alex's house. An old friend of mine, Jay, he and I had been trying to stop Him before… stuff happened. All we know is that he is a murderous psychopath and was controlling Alex. I really do hope you know more than that because Brian is staring at the thing right now._

 _Tim._

The teen blinked then read it through a few more times before leaning back in his chair. Well first things first, Slender knows exactly where they are and is keeping an eye on them. Also, Tim's mentioning of Slender controlling Alex made Tony wonder if he was also controlling his proxy in a similar manner. He didn't know. Tony almost wanted to ask who Jay and Alex were but decides against it. He had a better plan.

-/-/

 _Tim,_

 _It really doesn't take much imagination to figure out what 'stuff' refers to. Do you happen to know what road it was that you were driving on? And could you go into a wee bit more detail about how much control Slender had on dear Alex? Maybe give me some background on all thi_ s. _Anyway, onto what I know about Slender. Well I know he has a bunch of little minions and…. Oh yes I know where the sucker lives! Heh sucker… reminds me of John. Maybe I should go ask him if he wants to play a board game!_

 _Tony Pepperoni_

Tim and Brian were silent for a moment before Brian released something between a laugh and a whine.

"This kid is crazy… but a little funny." Tim nodded in agreement, then turned in his seat to face the taller man.

"He knows where Slender Man lives." He stated simply.

"I'm almost to scared to ask."

"What about these other minions? Do you think they are like Alex or something?" Brian shrugged.

They fell into silence as Brian stared out the window and Tim reread the email. They had been having a rough past week. What with their memory loss and the fact that they had no money, it was rather difficult to support themselves. Both were also sporting huge scars in various places on their bodies, one place being Tim's lower back and it looked as if long claws had been dragged across his flesh. Now that Tim thought about it, he wondered if he and Brian had been with Slender the past few years.

"Brian?"

"Tim?"

"What should we do? Should we tell Tony about our… masks?" Brain thought about it for a moment.

"Can we even trust the kid? And he's a kid! We can't drag him into this mess!"

"I think he's already apart of it." Tim said gesturing to the computer screen. Brian sighed.

"No we can't tell him. We need to deal with this. Perhaps Tony can just give us an addressor something to Slender's home." Tim nodded slowly and looked back at the screen.

"I get the feeling he isn't telling us something."

"Well we only recently met the kid Tim." Brian offered though, Tim could see the same suspicious look in Brian's eyes.

-/-/

"Alright, and lastly Tony, you and I are set to find the Rake." Tony blinked.

"Huh?" Jason rolled his eyes while other people at the table snickered.

"You and I are going to find the Rake. We are going in a week." Tony internally groaned but outwardly nodded. He didn't want to find the Rake seeing as the Rake was supposed to find him! And he had just witnessed the Rake nearly pull to men apart with his bare hands. Of course it sounded like it was for his protection but… Tony would rather there was a little less blood. And near death incidents. It almost made Tony want to stop all of this and go home.

Almost.

 **-/-/**

 **A/N Let me know if you have any questions and also let me know if I jacked up on spelling or if something didn't make sense. I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Aftermath and Falling

**Yep! Another long wait! Goodness sorry about that people, I've just been rather busy lately and haven't found time to work on this or my other story. So sorry again for the wait and I hope this satisfies you!**

*A few hours earlier when EJ, Jeff, and the Rake go back to Slender Mansion*

Jack scowled angrily. He hadn't found Tony on his latest expedition and Slender was not pleased with the clown. Could Slender really blame him though!? Jack didn't have super powers! He was human, even if he didn't look it, and it was a lot harder finding the kid than Slender thought. Maybe Slender should just go get the idiot himself if he wants him so badly!

Jack sighed and ran his clawed hand through his knotted hair. Laughing Jack hated this. For some reason he felt wrong hunting Tony, he'd rather just… who knows what. Jack sure didn't know.

"Hey Jackie! EJ needs some help! They got attacked by Rakie! A-and Jeffy is bleeding!" Poor little Sally, why did she have to be dragged into this? Couldn't she have stayed at CP camp for a little longer before they ruined her innocence? Jack sat up with a sigh.

"How bad is it? Is EJ good?" The clown asked as he climbed down from his hammock.

"Jeffy's arms are hurting bad and EJ hurt his arm to. Also Rakey poked Jeffy's shoulder really hard." Sally's innocence was just too cute. Jack nodded and lifted the little girl onto his shoulders before leaving the room. EJ and Jeff were there in the entrance, Jeff covered in dark red bandages, and EJ with his bloodied arm hanging limply at his side. The Rake sat next to them, staring off to the right at something none of them could see.

"LJ! Could you stop standing there and help us out!?" EJ snapped. "I had to carry this lump all the way here!" Jeff's jaw was stained red and his mouth was still filled with what Jack presumed to be his own blood. The monochrome man chuckled.

"Well looks like you two did something to tick off Rakey boy! What was it this time? Steal his hat again?"

"One, Rake doesn't have a camera. And two, we happened to be in the same building as that Tony kid! I mean seriously! We didn't even know he was there and the Rake felt the need to rip us apart!" Sally started helping EJ wrap some bandages around his arm while Jack stared in shock. Tony had been at the hospital!? What the heck!? He growled a little in annoyance and picked up Jeff with ease.

"Come here Jeffy poo, let's fix that beautiful face of yours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~

*A week later with Tony*

The teen moaned loudly in the back seat. Jason was about ready to punch Tony at this point. But who could blame him? Tony was being even louder and more annoying than usual and Jason simply couldn't figure out why. They were only hunting the Rake after all. Suddenly, Tony's phone was ringing, and the teen stopped moaning. Jason released a small sigh of relief and was about to ask who was calling, only to discover Tony had already answered. Jason tried to figure out who was on the other end, but what the teen was saying made no sense.

"You ok?"

"Really? Well I can't blame you."

"Meh I'm not sure I should…"

"Look when I get back I'll come by-"

"Come on I'm 14 and a half! I can't die!"  
"You guys aren't dead."

"Well hey maybe I just have some serious skills!"

"I'm looking for a guy… say… you don't recognize the name Rake do you?"

"Sweet I was right! Anyway- no no it's nothing."

"Well I can't give an address because I don't know the address, there isn't even a road to get there."  
"Here, why don't I finish up this, then once I get back I'll show you guys some stuff ok?"

"Sweet, say I gotta go, Jase the Base is giving me looks. Bye!"

Jason watched in the rear view mirror as Tony hung up. What the heck did that conversation even mean?

"Who called?" Jason asked. Tony shrugged.

"Two dudes I happened to meet." Jason's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right.

"Two dudes you met? What were you talking about?"

"Hey, my life not yours Jase." Tony said with his nose in the air.

"It is mine considering you are planning on meeting them after we see about finding the Rake. And you are my charge so I kinda have to keep you away from your deathbed." Tony laughed a little.

"Please, I'm gonna berry you then dance on your grave! After I sob my eyes out of course." The teen winks and Jason can't help but chuckle. But the Russian didn't forget their conversation so easily, and he knew that later, he would be giving Tony a long lecture.

"Ok calm down kid, we are here now anyways."

"Thank all holy things!" Tony exclaimed and he launched himself out of the car. Jason followed after he properly turned off the engine.

Tony was busy observing the forest around them, so Jason got all their stuff by himself. After checking their flashlight batteries, Jason looked up to see the sun over the horizon. It was casting its golden glow over the blue sky making it appear pink and red. It was truly a beautiful sight, the reds and oranges mixing so well in the sky. Jason of course had no idea that the next time he saw the color red, he'd be staring down at a mutilated body that once was recognized as young Tony Seroliey.

*small time skip, about an hour into the future*

The two had been walking for a while now. Tony could barely see what was in front of him in the dim lighting of his flashlight. It didn't help that Tony kept thinking the Rake would launch out at him any second. Throughout their journey, the two had said very little. The only time words were spoken was when Jason fell over, and Tony caught him.

Now the silence pressed heavily on the teen's ears, and Tony really wanted to sing or something just to ruin the suffocating nothingness. Actually, singing a song didn't sound half bad. Maybe it would make whatever was following them shut up.

Yeah, Tony and Jason both knew something was following them. But they didn't think it was the Rake, mainly because Tony had described the Rake so well that he even added in the Rake's rasping breath. No, the thing that was following them was small, and light on it feet. Hopefully it was just a chicken or something.

Tony started to hum a song, one he didn't really remember well enough to actually sing. Jason jumped violently, but soon calmed down when he realized it was Tony humming the haunting tune.

"Tony, why are you humming Pop Goes the Weasel?" The teen paused then snorted.

"I have no idea! Maybe I'm sleepy or something… I couldn't take the silence so I had to make some noise." Jason looked at him for a moment before looking around.

"We can stop for a bit Tony, I'm not entirely sure where we are so I need a break to check the map. You can lean on a tree or something." Tony let out a breath of relief and fell against the closest tree. He didn't care that his butt was getting covered in dirt, instead he took notice of the strange sounds of wind behind him. It was much to loud. Turning slightly, Tony attempted to see the rest of the forest but found only leaves. Huh, must be a short tree. Tony turned when a small golden light emitted from behind them and found Jason had lighted a very small fire. In the glow, Tony was able to see just how unwalked this path was. He suspected it hadn't been touched for years.

"So, where is the Rake supposed to be?" Tony asked after a moment of staring at the small fire.

"He's somewhere in here. We are supposed to be heading to a small cabin out here where there was a recent sighting, but I think we got turned around at some point." Jason stated calmly. Tony gulped.

"So we are lost and probably being stalked by the Rake right now?" The teen asked in a slightly shaking voice. Jason looked up in slight worry.

"Hey it's ok Tony, I have a gun if we need it and a phone. We will be fine. Just calm down, maybe doze off a bit over there while I look at this thing." Tony nodded slowly and rest his head back against the tree. He was glad Jason was both kind and in some way powerful. No one could push the man around, not even Slender could in Tony's opinion. Knowing that Jason was there and comforted by the small sounds coming from the man, Tony allowed himself to doze off. Sadly his calm state didn't last long.

There was a loud snap, and a horrible growl. Tony's eyes snapped open while Jason jumped to his feet, pulling a large gun from his bag at the same time. The teen began to shake as the growling grew louder. It was coming right at them.

Of course right at this moment Tony took the time to think about what he could have done with his life. Had he not been an idiot and accepted Jason's job offer, he could have become some super cool person, instead he is someone who is deathly afraid of dogs with one coming right at him.

Jason cocked his gun and pointed it into the trees around them. By now the teen was shaking like a leaf and about ready to feint. Of course, Tony would have rather feinted then what happened next.

A massive dog burst out of the trees to Tony's right and slammed into his shoulder. Tony screamed and fell onto his left side, then began scrambling backwards until the ground disappeared beneath him. There were not very short trees behind him when he had sat at the roots of the great oak. No, those were very tall trees, peeking out from the bottom of a steep hill. It wasn't a straight drop, but it wasn't a slide either. Tony felt his foot slam into something hard, before then sensation of falling overtook him.

Tumbling backwards in an endless loop, never to stop hitting his head, never to stop his flesh being torn apart by rocks and roots. His screams were lost in the dead silence that overtook him when his mouth filled with blood. All he could really hear was the sound of flesh being torn apart and bone crunching beneath his own body. Tony no longer knew which way he was falling, and frankly, didn't care. He just wished that with one sharp smack, Tony would be sent to where his dead father rested up in the clouds. He wished this pain and fear would stop. He wished that clown would get away from his face.

 **Well that's that! I understand this chapter was rather rushed and I apologize for it. I also realize the POV may be a little confusing but I felt we needed to give Jason some character development and we needed to see if EJ and Jeff got back alright.**

 **The final part of this chapter is all from actual experience. Not my own, but a friend of mine. He was kind enough to describe to me how he felt on his descent down a cliff. So shout outs to my good friend! Anyway, thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoyed.**


	11. AN

Yo! Alright so I felt the need to answer Matt'c question right now so apologizes but this is not a chapter. The next one will hopefully be out soon however! We will just have to see how much time I happen to have.

Matt: Why haven't you put finished in the Summary if Tony is dead?

Me: Well Matt my friend I never said he is dead. I simply... beat him up a bit (A lot) but he's not dead. You see, it may not look it but I do have something of a plot line going on here. In the next few chapters there will be more character development, more looks into the rest of CPH. I'll give you all a tiny baby hint, my other story is called "Scar" for a reason. Now toodles! Hope that satisfies you Matt and thank you for sticking with me on this

-Krim


	12. Ch11- Jason, Scars, and Another Story

**Thankyou so much for all those who have said they like my story! It really encourages me to keep writing. So, in this chapter like I said in my previous AN, there will be more character development and the introduction of- nope! Stopping there! Lets just say not all of you will actually recognize who this new one is but with their name reveled in the next chapter, you can use google images or something. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh... On no!  
"Tony! Tony!" Jason scrambled to the edge of the hill and looked down into the darkness. He could still hear the sound of flesh smacking stone and other thing but Tony wasn't making a sound.  
"Oh no... Oh no no no no!" The Russian turned and shoved everything into the backpacks before turning back, and notices a shape in the bush. Hesitating, Jason taps it with his toe.  
It's a dog, and a big one at that. With red stained fur and large fierce eyes. But the strangest thing was the large smile permanently formed on his face. Jason shook his head and looked away from the haunting smile and saw blood falling from between the massive eyes.  
"Tony must have kicked it or something... Oh my gosh... Tony!" Jason turned and ran to the left, hoping to find a safe route down the hill. It took nearly ten minutes, but Jason finally came across an old broken down staircase.  
It took another ten minutes to get all the way down and get about twenty feet away from Tony, but Jason couldn't get any farther, due to the large figure crouched at Tony's side.  
Taking out his night vision goggles, Jason placed them over his eyes and saw a monochrome clown, prodding at a bloodied Tony.  
Jason didn't know what to do. Laughing Jack was right there, prodding Tony with the utmost care! He was gentle! He couldn't figure out what to do, so he did what he always does. Pulls out a huge gun, cock it, and wait for the person to turn around.  
Jack froze at the sound and slowly turned to face the Russian. In Jacks pale eyes, he could barely make out Jason's figure. But then, Jack heard the ragged breathing and Jason's small, almost silent, whimpers. Jack smirked as he realized it was the Russian.  
"Well well well! Who do we have here!? Why, it's little Jase of CPH! How cute." Jack exclaimed with a giggle. Jason took a deep breath.  
"It's Jason. And I don't find this situation cute at all, seeing a bloodied Tony behind you." Jack paused and looked around at Tony. His chest was barely rising and Jack then realized, that he wouldn't be able to help Tony in this situation. The clown had approached Tony thinking that his wounds couldn't be that bad, and he could help. But now it dawned on the man that Tony was next to death. Jack turned glaring eyes onto Jason, the only person that could help Tony right now.  
"Ya know I would love to chat, maybe even have a little showdown! But Tony is hurt, and I'd like to stop his blood from staining the floor further. Where is you car?" Jason's brows furrowed. Was Jack offering to help? Was he saying that he didn't want Tony to die?  
"I don't know. We got lost." Jason said stiffly as he took another glance at Tony's broken form, and noticed a large stick coming out of his left thigh. Jack scowled.  
"What street is it on then!?"  
"West Wood." Jason answered quickly, a little startled by Jack's suddenly viscous tone.  
Jack grumbled about wasting time and turned back to Tony. He didn't even have to bed down to gently wrap his large hands around Tony's broken form to lift him. The clown turned back to Jason, carrying the teen bridal style.  
Tony was bleeding a lot more then Jack had first thought. He could actually feel the warm crimson liquid falling over his hands. Laughing Jack quickly started walking to his right, and after hesitating a moment, Jason followed.  
"Uh... We are going to my car... Right?" Jack only nodded. Jason took this time to distract himself from Tony's state and look over the clown.  
Laughing Jack wasn't as bad as he could be. Or at least, right now we wasn't. It was almost, dare he say, cute seeing the clown carrying Tony. If Tony wasn't hurt, Jason would almost want to take a picture. Laughing Jack's was not twisted in gory amusement or anger. It didn't even show frustration or laughter, no, it was blank of all emotion, leaving in his eyes unguarded. Jack's eyes were flooded with self doubt, and worry. They mirrored the clown's concern, and Jason couldn't really believe it.  
"Stop staring at me." Jack suddenly muttered. Jason froze and looked away, then remembered he had a gun and shouldn't be scared.  
"Sorry, but it is a strange sight seeing Laughing Jack carrying my friend in his arms." Jack huffed.  
"Yeah well, stop staring. You aren't going to get my help again so you best enjoy it while it lasts." Jason looked back into the darkness, he thought he heard... Something.  
"Hey... Did you happen to come here with your dog or something?" Jason asked slowly.  
"Yes. Although I promise you it was a complete accident the dog found you guys. Jeff is... Busy so he couldn't walk Smile." Jack sighs. "He won't be happy that the mutt is dead."  
"You know about that? How?" Jason asked, a bit startled. When had he had time to go up there and check?  
"Well I happen to have very good hearing so when I heard Tony shriek I also heard his foot collide with skull." Jason nodded slowly and looked around again. It sounded like something was crawling through the leaves and scraping against the trees. Jason looked back at Jack and his come nose caught Jason's gaze.  
"How do you have a cone on your nose?" Jack looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow. "Just trying to not think about Tony on his deathbed." Jack nodded a little and looked ahead again.  
"I have a cone on my nose because I do."  
"Yeah but like... Did you put it there? Can you smell anything?"  
"...no I did not put it on... And no I can't smell anything." Jason noticed a haunting look in Jack's eyes and knew this was a touchy subject. But Jason wasn't going to lose this opportunity for information.  
"Then who did? How does it stay on?" Jason could clearly see a look of pain cross Jack's face, but there was thankfully no anger.  
"My... A man named Clark Monstin. He put it on. And it stays on because my skin grew back over the base." Wow, a name and everything. Jason knew what he would be doing after he made sure Tony got the proper care he needed.  
"Ok. What about the rest of the CPH? How did you all come to work for Slender?"  
"Well we didn't have much of a choice. He raised us." Jack muttered distractedly. Tony had released a pained moan and Jack started to gently rub Tony's back with his palm.  
"He... Raised you? So you didn't pop out of a box." Jason always found that part of the story funny.  
"No of course not! This is real life, I definitely couldn't fit in a little tiny wood box! No no no, Slender raised me from the age of nine. Now enough talking and open your back door." Jason froze and gaped at his car. They had made it out of the woods.  
Jason quickly moved forward and opened the back door, then stepped back and let Jack reach his long arms in and gently lay Tony down.  
"Ok, quickly get back to your base. And don't hurt the kid with your crazy driving!" With that, Jack turned and walked away.

"What the heck happened?!" John practically screamed at Jason. He, John, and Dylan we're currently standing outside the doctors office waiting for Dr. Duilio to tell them if Tony was going to die or not. Now John was taking his chance to find out everything.  
"I already told you, Smile Dog showed up and Tony fell." Jason hesitated, then decided he might as well tell them about Laughing Jack as well. "Then when I got down there I ran into Laughing Jack."  
"You what? What happened?" Dylan asked in shock. Tony had told him everything about his encounters with LJ.  
"Well when I found Tony, Laughing Jack was bent over him and poking at his chest. Then after a few threats he picked up Tony and got us both to my car. Oh hey, can one of you go into the files and find someone named Clark Monstin?"  
"Yeah yeah later. But really, that's it?" Dylan pressed.  
"Well I asked him a few questions, found out he has no sense of smell, and yeah. Pretty much it- oh wait! Found out that Slender actually raised them all, Jack from the age of nine."  
"Laughing Jack has been killing people since he was nine? Wow..." John muttered.  
"Hey you can't talk John, you drink stinkin blood! And we still haven't confirmed if it's human yet..." Dylan tried to look mysterious but he failed because he started to laugh. John rolled his eyes.  
"So anyway, Clark Monstin, who's he?" John asked. Jason shrugged.  
"No idea. I asked Laughing Jack about his nose and if he put it on. He said he didn't and when I asked who did he said Clark Monstin."  
"Are you sure he was being honest?" Dylan questioned while trying to peak in the doctor's office door. Jason shrugged again.  
"I guess we will find out when we look up the guy." Suddenly door open and Dylan stumbled backwards into John, who fell over. Dr. Duilio stood there looking tired but happy.  
"How's Tony?" Jason immediately asked. The doctor smiled.  
"He's going to be ok. However he will not ever look the same. He's going to have a few issues for a while."  
"Like what?" Jason asked. In his mind, Jason knew he could take care of Tony no matter how bad it was, but he still wanted to know exactly what was wrong with him.  
"Well for instance he is going to be in intense pain if he doesn't take a pill at certain intervals each day. Also his left leg was ruined and will have to be in a brace the rest of his life. Then there is his breathing. A rib punctured his right lug. That will be painful for him. There are also several broken bones. But mostly, there are all the lacerations on his body. They will all scar." Jason nodded slowly and saw out of the corner of his eye, John give Dylan a worried glance.  
"Ok. Is Tony awake yet?" The doctor shook his head.  
"No, and he won't be for a little while. I suggest you three go do something for a few hours. You can check in later."  
"Ok, thanks." Jason lead John and Dylan down the hallway and to the elevator.  
"So what are we gonna do Jason? Do you think we can take care of Tony after all this?" Dylan asked in a small voice.  
"Yes I think we can. He will be fine. John, let's go to your room and look up that guy. We need to get our minds off Tony." John nodded and, when they reached the correct floor, took them to his room. Jason ignored the mini fridge, knowing blood was in there and went straight to the computer. Dylan however opened the door and nearly puked while John just laughed at him.  
Jason ignored their conversation as he hacked into the governments files on every registered person in the US and looked up the name Clark Monstin. Two results came, one for a guy in Texas, and another for a guy in Tennessee. Clicking on the Clark from Tennessee, Jason found that this Clark, was something short of crazy. He lived in a U shaped apartment complex and records show that he along with his friends, were obsessed with horror. This caught Jason's attention. After further inspection, he found that Clark's friends occupied the other apartments. This was definitely suspicious. All of them had suspicions of criminal activity and even child abuse. The only evidence of that however was when a child was seen running away from one of the homes. Looking further, Jason found that the child was adopted by a family and now is called Harrison White. And Harrison White lived in-  
"Hey I know that guy!" Jason jumped violently and turned a glare onto John, who smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Jason, but I know that guy. He's a buddy of mine. Why'd you look him up?"  
"Well, it seems that he ran away from the home of one of Clark's friends. And there are suspicions of child abuse going on there." John's eyebrows raised.  
"Really? He never mentioned that."  
"Well who would? If your parents beat you every second of the day I doubt you would want to talk about it." Dylan supplied. Jason looked at the screen thoughtfully.  
"Maybe we should go talk to this guy, Harrison I mean. Then we can talk to Clark." John looked hesitant.  
"I'm not sure if he'd like that... I mean he... Uh... Yeah." Jason stared at John.  
"Come on we need something to do! Everyone else is busy right now, we might as well solve the mystery that is Laughing Jack. And so far it's point towards your friend and Clark Monstin." John sighed.  
"Fine fine. I'll take you guys."  
"Yeah! New friends!" Dylan exclaimed and ran out of the room.

John rang the door bell and stood back beside Jason and Dylan, who was bounding up and down excitedly. The door opened to a man around Jason's height with longish brown hair and sharp features. His skin was lightly tanned and shoulders were wide. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt and some dark blue jeans.  
"John! How are you!" The man's voice was... Strange. Jason couldn't really describe it.  
"I'm fine Harrison, do you think we could come in?" Harrison smiled widely.  
"Of course!" He lead them to a living room where two little boys were playing on the floor. One was the spitting image of his father while the other had light blonde hair and light colored eyes. Harrison's were a reddish brown. "Boys, look who's here!" They looked up and made identical grins.  
"John!" They both cried and ran forward. John hugged them both happily.  
"Hey kidos! I haven't seen you guys in a while!"  
"Hey I want a hug to!" Dylan exclaimed and jumped into the hug. The two boys laughed happily and Jason consult. Help but smile, then it left his face and he looked to Harrison.  
"Can you send them out please? I don't think they should hear this conversation." Harrison looked curious and nodded.  
"Boys, can you please go to your room. We have to talk about important stuff. Maybe go draw mommy a picture." The boys giggled happily and ran from the room. Dylan and John took a seat but Jason stayed on his feet.  
"Mr White, my name is Jason. That's Dylan and you already know John." Harrison nodded to Dylan then looked back to Jason.  
"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Jason took a deep breath. Now that he was here, he wasn't so sure he wanted to be.  
"We need to ask you about where you grew up. We need to ask you about Himber Circle." Harrison froze. He obviously handy heard the name since he was very very small. It was where he had grown up, where he had ran from.  
"What about it?" He asked after a moment.  
"Well, Jason here just talked to a guy who we think came from there to. We want to know about the adults there." Dylan said. Harrison's eyes widened.  
"Who did you talk to from there!? Who else escaped!?" His breath was fast and he looked both excited and scared. John was startled while Jason realized something. Harrison probably knew other kids that might have been there.  
"Well his name is Jack, he's a funny dude, likes to laugh." John stared slowly, looking for any sign of recognition in Harrison's eyes. And he found it.  
"Jack got out to!?"  
"Hold on hold on Harrison. What did the people there do to you?" Jason asked quickly. Harrison was taking deep breaths an running his hands through this hair, making something visible. Jason stepped forward and grabbed Harrison's wrist, making him freeze. Jason released one wrist and moved the long hair out of the way, receiving a stump of a thick horn. With a three inch diameter.  
"What is this?" Dylan asked as he got to his feet. Now Harrison WA snack to looking scared.  
"I-I..."  
"Harry we want to help." John said kindly. Harrison took a deep breath.  
"Have you guys ever heard of CreepyPasta?"

 **Ok so I hope that all made sense! If it didn't then let me know in the comments. Also, I've been thinking about giving you guys a better image of these characters through use of drawing, what do you guys think? I can just post a picture of each character or something of DeviantArt. Let me know because I need you guys to tell me what YOU want**


	13. Parent Issues and Jack Issues

**Wow I feel like I'm getting better at this updating business! Any who, once again this chapter and the next are here to build character and backstories. These do not fallow the actual CP stories so don't hate! Also one more thing, I don't own any of the CP, only the CPH.**

 **Now enjoy the chapter!**

Jason smiles an almost sad smile, when he hears that question. It was the same question he had asked Tony when they first met. But no, he couldn't think about that now. Dylan snorts.  
"Sadly yes." He says happily. Harrison looks surprised but happy that he doesn't have to explain what Cp is.  
"Ok good. Well those stories of how they came to be aren't exactly... Accurate."  
"We kinda figured that, a guy can't have his eyes stabbed out but still be able to see." John muttered, thinking about EJ. Harrison smiled a little.  
"Definitely not. Well, let's see... I'll just start at the beginning then."  
"Years ago, twelve people met at a collage and found they all held a similar fascination with CP. They loved the stories and based a lot of their lives on them. Later on, they all moved into the same apartment complex. After about a year of continuing their crazy obsession over the stories, one of the men and the one of the women got together and... Had a child. This child, looked remarkably like the character Laughing Jack. And that's what started it all. They started... Getting together and creating the real life CP. now note that none of these children are actually registered in the government. Anyway, oh yeah SlenderMan is real, so these men and women raised the children to... Be exactly like their character. I guess SlenderMan had found out about it and liked the idea. I... I was there. I'm the third child that was born there. I... I saw Slender there, and I knew I had to get out. So I ran. I... I wanted to help Jack get out to... He wanted to get out... He was put through the worst of pain! And I left him behind... But you say you talked to him?! How?!"  
The three CPH were silent for a moment before Dylan sniffed. Jason looked to the side and saw tears welling up in the boys eyes. Jason gently put an arm around him and looked back at Harrison.  
"Laughing Jack didn't escape. He was brought to Slender when he reached the age of nine." Harrison looked like the world had just fallen onto his shoulders.  
"I abandoned him... I heard his cries... I heard him scream for help... And I just ran..." Harrison placed his hand over his mouth and looked ready to cry. Jason really didn't want to see that however and it seemed neither did John.  
"Hey don't worry Harrison! Laughing Jack seems to still have some sort of humanity in him! He helped save a friend of ours. Named Tony. Seems Laughing Jack has grown fond of him. Anyway, there might just be hope for the guy! Maybe all of the CP have some hope. Don't beat yourself up over it!" Jason secretly wasn't sure if there was hope for the clown but he nodded for Harrison's sake. But the man just shook his head.  
"No no, you don't understand what they did to us at that place!" He tapped the stumps on his head. "Th-they carved away some of my scalp to put these here. They wanted the skin to grow a little over the base to ensure I didn't rip them off. Then they hot glued the horn on." He took a shuddering breath. "For Jack it was worse because he has those horrible claws, and floor length arms." That's when it dawned on Jason, and all these images from school came into his head. He remembered learning about old torture methods, one being the stretching of your limbs. Now the Russian knew why Jack's arms hung limp half the time. And it sickened him.  
"Oh. My. Gosh. Seriously? But wait... What about the CP like... The Rake?" John asked suddenly. Harrison looked a little confused.  
"The Rake is real? Uh, well I can assure you it wasn't there when I was. How would you even make that?" Harrison asked, wiping his eyes subtly. Dylan gave Jason a look and he knew it to mean "where did the Rake come from then?".  
"Really? Well then... Hold on," John looked to Jason in a slight panic. "What if they are still making CP? We gotta go stop them!" John eyes held both panic and determination, and Jason understood completely. He nodded.  
"Yeah, it wouldn't bee hard to go over there but... We don't have anyway of getting them arrested."  
"Unless Harrison tells his story." Dylan supplied. Harrison shook his head quickly.  
"No, they wouldn't believe me. I know, I tried telling them. They thought I was just traumatized and the only evidence of abuse on my were these horns and they even doubted that was actually abuse." Harrison sighed. We have some really ignorant cops it seems.  
"Well then, we could go and get pictures. Maybe talk to them and record the conversation or something. All I know is we need to get evidence against them." John and Dylan nodded in agreement, and after a moment, Harrison nodded to.  
"Wait, can I help? I want to get those... People put away for life." Jason looked at the angry man, and nodded.

Jason was starting to doubt their plan. What if these people were violent? What if John or Dylan got hurt? Jason didn't think he could live with more of his friends being hurt. The group of four had just spoke with the land owner and he hadn't been much help. He said that none of the owners were any trouble and they never disturbed him. This wasn't a good sign.  
Jason looked around at all the apartments then looked back to Harrison.  
"Which one were you in?" Harrison silently pointed to the third house on the left. "Where was Jack?" Harrison pointed to the next house over. Jason nodded his thanks and walked towards that one. He didn't think Harrison was ready to talk to either of his parents just yet.  
"John you get to knock on the door." Dylan whispered as they approached.  
"Why me?!" John exclaimed quietly.  
"Because you're a vampire! You can take them!" John looked like he wanted to protest, but then just shook his head and walked up the few steps to the door. Then he knocked.  
After a few moments, the door was answered by a women with long black hair and dark eyes. She had sallow skin an honestly looked rather ill. Her eyes had a dead quality to them but still held the shadow of insanity.  
"What do you want?" She asked sharply. Harrison was frozen and neither John not Dylan looked ready to speak. Jason rolled his eyes and stepped forward.  
"Hi I'm Steven Lars. Myself and my co workers wanted to ask you a few questions. Mind if we come in?" She looked like she did indeed mind, but allowed them to pass and lead them to the living room. The place mirrored her appearance perfectly. It was dark and musty, and smelled of blood. She sat once they had all taken a seat.  
"So, can you perhaps tell us about your time here? What you've done, maybe who else lives here with you?" Jason asked calmly, even though inside he wished the other would say something.  
"No one else lives here." She said in a dead tone. Jason was surprised to hear a growl come from Harrison.  
"What about in the past? Has anyone lived here before?" She turned her dead stare to his and smiled slightly.  
"Why, if it isn't little Zalgo. You ran away honey. But you came back." Jason's, Dylan's, and John's eyes widened as they looked at Harrison. He did not look at them however.  
"Yeah I did, but to stop you and all your friends."  
"Oh don't be so sure about that sweetie, it's not that hard to call for help. Oh but wait, you wouldn't know, seeing as your face was in a pillow when ever you tried." Now all of them were snarling angrily, but Jason smirked.  
"Alright, I think we have all we need miss. Thank you for your time." She looked confused as she watched them get up and walk towards the door.  
"You can't arrest be you know, no one will believe you." She sneers. Jason just laughed.  
"You need to get your head out of the crazy clouds miss, maybe then you can actually put up a fight when you are at trial." The door closed behind him and Dylan took the chance to let out a shaky laugh.  
"You recorded all that didn't you Jase?" Jason smiled and nodded. John and Harrison sighed in relief.  
"Alright! So wait was that Laughing Jack's mom?" John asks. Harrison nods. "Well I can see why he's so bloody dark. What about his dad?"  
"That's Clark Monstin and he lives over there." Harrison says and points to the other half of the apartments. Dylan looks almost excited and starts sprinting over there.  
"Time to meet the daddy!" He calls back. The three men laugh and fallow. At least Dylan had a similar personality to Tony. The two teens could easily make them laugh in any situation.  
"I hope this one takes as little time as the last." John mutters as he walks up to this door. Dylan stood next to him bouncing up and down happily. Jason and Harrison remained a few feet away.  
It takes only a moment after John knocks, for the door to be opened. A tall man stands there, with lanky brown hair and very pale blue eyes. His face betrays mostly madness and anger but his eyes, like the woman's, were dead of all emotion.  
"What?" He snaps. Dylan snickers at the man's voice, which is abnormally low and for some reason amusing to the teen. It honesty sent shivers down Jason's back, as he realized how similar it was to Jack's. Just a lot lower and not raspy.  
"We'd like to ask you a few questions." John answered this time. The man just huffed and let them in and, like the woman, lead them into the living room. Clark sat down fall owed by the four friends and stared at them expectantly. Jason decided to be blunt with this man however.  
"Clark, you wouldn't happen to be the father of Laughing Jack would you?" Dylan snorted while John chocked on the drink he had just taken from his tin water bottle. Harrison actually managed a shaky smile, but it didn't break the hard glare he was giving Clark.  
"What? How did you-"  
"Hi Clark Monstin, I'm Jason and I am part of an organization that hunts CreppyPasta." Jason's tone was hard, and threatening. It wiped away Dylan's smile and made John look at him a little surprised. Now Jason's eyes were dead, and his every being was focused on the man before him that had, perhaps, started this whole mess. Clark now looked a little nervous, and fear creeped into his pale eyes.  
"Then why are you talking to me? I have nothing-"  
"Oh you have everything to do with this." John butted in.  
"You helped create the first CP, you helped in the making of Laughing Jack." Harrison snarled.  
"Because of you our lives have been torn apart!" Dylan exclaimed. Clark backed into his seat, looking terrified now.  
"J-Jack... He put you up to this didn't he!? He escaped that monster didn't he!? Always knew the runt would, and now he's coming after me again! Should have killed the little badgered when I had the chance-" Clark then started ranting to himself, looking absolutely crazy. Jason took the chance to look at his three companions.  
John was having a silent conversation with Harrison, probably about what they had heard, and Dylan was staring at the wall in though.  
"What's up Dill?" Jason whispered quietly. The teen jumped a little and looked to Jason with slight worry in his eyes.  
"Clark said "and now he's coming after me again" does that mean Laughing Jack tried to kill Clark before now? And if he did, why didn't it work?"  
Jason looked away in thought. That was a very good point. Thinking now about everything Tony had told them about Laughing Jack, and that conversation Jason had recently had with the clown, the Russian couldn't figure what to do anymore. Maybe, just maybe, the CPH should take a break from hunting, and start just learning about those called CreepyPasta.

Laughing Jack winced as he dangled from one arm below a window. This wasn't helping his arm. Using his other, Jack clawed his way up the wall and parched uncomfortably outside the window and peeked inside. It was a small hospital like room, with only one occupant. A blonde teen covered in bandages.  
Looking down, Jack forced his claws under the window and pulled it up, enough for him to slip in. Thankfully there was a large tree behind him or else, in the bright mid day sun, everyone would see a monochrome clown breaking in.  
Touching softly to the ground, Jack took a quick look around. The doctor had left some time ago to do who knows what, so Jack was confident no one would come in. He had seen three of the CPH leave earlier and it looked like the ones that were Tony's friends so he didn't worry about them either.  
Jack walked slowly to the bed and looked down at the teen. Bandages ran up and down his arms and legs as well as around his chest. His abdomen and head were the only things not covered in bandages. Tony's left leg was wrapped in a tight metal brace but that didn't hide the sunken part of Tony's leg, where Jack knew, was a large chunk of missing muscle. The teen's right arm was also wrapped in a cast while his left only had the bandages. At least one arm wasn't hurt, Jack thought. Then the clown's pale eyes moved up to Tony's face, covered in thick red lines, several of which were still bleeding a little.  
"Oh Tony, why'd you have to get so hurt? We could have had so much fun together..." Jack muttered in his rasp of a voice. He gently glided a claw along the metal on Tony's leg brace, creating a small screeching noise. Apparently, that small screeching noise was enough to wake the blonde teen. Green eyes fluttered open, then shot closed in pain.  
"Oh... Did I get hit by a Rhino bus or something?" He moaned, making Jack jump three feet in the air.  
"Oh my gosh Tony! What the heck happened to your voice!?" The teens voice was quite similar to Jack's currently.  
"My it's good to hear your beautiful voice to Jacky. And I feel like I've been screaming for a few centuries so that might have something to do with it. Hold on, why am I so stiff? Why can't I move?" Tony attempted to lift his head but gasped in pain.  
"Wow don't move kid! You are like... Next to death right now! Huh, these pain mess must be really good if you aren't already shrieking in pain..."  
"Oh did you only come for the screams? Or or! To take me to fancy Slender? Heh, he'd love to change my bandages! And I ask again, why am I covered in bandages?" Jack chuckled a little, since he now knew Tony episode be ok, he could relax a little.  
"Well you kinda tumbled down a wee bit of a hill that was covered in a few sharp rocks and ended up here! You face isn't nearly as pretty as it was before by the way." Tony mock gasped, causing the lacerations on his face to stretch horrible, but the teen didn't seem to feel them.  
"I'm not pretty anymore! Oh come on how am I supposed to pick up chicks now!?"  
"Jane is always available." Jack offered with a smirk. Tony nearly puked at that.  
"Ew! Jane the Killer and Tony sitting in a tree!? Bleck! That is way to gross for me! What about Sally?" Now it was Jack's turn to nearly puke.  
"No. You will not touch her with one little pinky if I have anything to say about it."  
"Oh but we could be like Romeo and Juliet, separated not by a wall, but a giant clown that can't decide who he loves more!" The two laughed happily, and Jack was momentarily freed from his CP persona, and aloud to just be friends with someone. He almost forgot about Slender's mission for him to capture Tony. Almost.  
"Nah, definitely like Sally more. She's cuter." Tony made a sad face.  
"Aw, my image is to far gone now! With the blood now dripping in my mouth... You Jack there is blood on my face!" Jack stopped laughing long enough to see Tony going cross eyed to look at his nose, which was pouring blood all over his face.  
"Oh heck no." Jack muttered. He got up and looked around. He couldn't leave evidence of his presence, so the clown would just have to call the doctor for help. Well not Jack specifically.  
"Tony scream."  
"But my throat-"  
"Just do it!"  
"Heh, do it..." Tony took a deep breath as he watched out of the corner of his eyes Jack climbing into the air duct, and then screamed. It wasn't loud, but it was good enough for Dr Duilio to come sprinting in.

Jack crawled along another thick branch, thinking all the while. He had just left Tony so that the teen could sleep. It would do the kid good. So now, Jack was left alone to his thoughts.  
Tony had asked him a question, that the clown wasn't sure what the answer was.  
"Hey Jack, do you like working for Slender? And if you don't, why don't you just run away?"  
Jack had countered with why didn't Tony run away from CPH. But it was still a very important question. Did he like his job?  
No. No he didn't. He didn't like interacting with children he knew he'd later have to kill. He liked playing his nasty games with the kids, but not the killing part. After all, many of the kids had a similar life style to his own growing up. Abusive parents, abandonment, that dead feeling inside only lifted with sick pleasure.  
Or at least, that's what Jack had thought. As a nine year old, he'd been overjoyed to start his new job as an 'imaginary friend' then later killing the child. It made that horrible feeling of hopelessness go away for a little while. But now, Jack had two things that made him feel... Good. He didn't feel the desire to kill children anymore. The desire to kill Jeff was a whole different story however. He wanted that guy dead, but of course Slender wouldn't let him.  
But still, Jack didn't know what to do now. After talking an hour more with Tony, Jack decided he wasn't going to bring the teen to Slender, ever. If anything he would protect Tony from the man. So what should he do?  
"Maybe I could ask Sally... She's better with this stuff. Probably because she's a little girl that lives everyone and everything.  
With a plan in mind, Jack quickened his climbing and was soon at the far end of the parking lot. The clown was about to climb down so he could sprint across the street, when a car pulled in and Jason, Dylan, John, and some other guy got out. Jack wouldn't have cared if the wind hadn't suddenly picked up and swept the other guys hair around, revealing two stumps of horns. Jack froze, and stared at the man as he tried to control his hair. The clown could have sworn the guy looked familiar... Hesitating. Jack started to crawl back along the trees and fallow the four men as they walked up to the building. Thankfully, they stopped outside to chat.  
"So we aren't ever going back there right?" Dylan asked in a slightly shaky tone. Jason nodded.  
"I see no point. I'm going to get these pictures and recordings to the police, then we don't have to worry about anymore CP cropping up."  
"You ok Harrison?" The other guy nodded.  
"I'm fine, I just never want to see those people again." Jack's mind was whirling. They couldn't possibly be talking about... That place could they?  
But then Jack remembered, he had told that Jason guy Clark's name. Of course the idiot would look him up! Curse Jack and being so stinking distracted! And by the sound of it, Harrison had been there before that day. The horns...  
"No way." Jack snarled angrily, and perhaps a little to loud because they looked his way. Thankfully he was hidden by the trees.  
"What was that?" Dylan asked shakily.  
"Maybe a dog...?" John supplied, looking suspicious.  
Jason and Harrison said nothing, but Jack could see the Russian looking curiously from the trees, to the second floor of their base where Tony was.  
"Let's just get inside. Harrison, I'll get you home once we've talked to Tony, hopefully he's awake by now." Jason said, then led the group inside.  
Jack watched silently, and slowly felt anger boil up inside him. To many conflicting emotions, to many questions, to much talking. He needed to get some anger out of his system, and Laughing Jack had the perfect solution.  
The clown crept up to the back door of a small apartment, he tried to not focus on all the memories he had of this place, but instead the man he intended to rip apart. But still, he couldn't help the involuntary shiver that ran through him as he gazed at all the apartments.  
Clark Monstin was shivering on his couch, staring at the blank wall in front of him. Jack took his chance, and wrapped both his large hands around the man's throat. Clark jumped violently, causing some of Jack's claws to carve into his skin. Instead of calling out, Clark took a shuddering breath.  
"You coward. It been how many years? I thought you would have killed me a long time ago." Jack snarled slightly.  
"Just biding my time dearest, waiting for the perfect moment to give you the death you deserve."  
"Why do you want to kill me? I created you, handed you over to Slender, gave you everything your sick mind wanted."  
"Oh no no dearie, I think handing me over to Slender was your biggest mistake." Jack started carving a large circle into Clark's chest, ripping his shirt apart in the process. "I think creating me was you biggest mistake yet." One long line through the circle. "But I think what really pisses me off, is the fact that you sit here, and act like you did me good." One more line, leaving the proxy symbol carved deep into the man's flesh. Clark was whimpering in pain now, but still not screaming.  
"Y-you are still a coward. Zalgo was here earlier you know? I'm surprised you haven't ripped him apart for abandoning you, with me." A sick smile curled across Clark's face, and Jack simply returned it.  
"Oh we shall see who's blood gets spilled next, but sadly, you won't be around to watch it. I remember being a child, and all those sick words you spoke to me. And now, I'm going to whisper them right back." Jack leaned in real close and hissed in a quiet deadly voice.  
"You are nothing in this world and the next. What is there for you, but death. See the blood spilling from your chest, that is beauty. See those kids, with perfect lives, why don't they know your pain? Why do they get to live, while you slowly die. Why not make them die with you. This life is pain, why not free them from it with one last healthy jolt." A long claw, plunged into Clark Monstin's neck, then Jack took his other hand and plunders two more claws into his eyes. He removed the claw from the neck, and plunged the whole hand into his gut, pulling out a few organs in the process.  
"Oh and here is my favorite line," Jack whispered to the nearly dead man. "Let's have a party."

 **Yes. Zalgo. Sorry I could't resist! If you don't know who he is try google images**


	14. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I wanted to let you know that there won't be another chapter for this story in... an undisclosed amount of time.

I just need a break from everything so that I can get my mind straight and stuff like that.

I've always had some issues, and my stories have been somewhat of a relief to my struggles.

It's just been getting to hard recently.


End file.
